Beecause
by Kaisu
Summary: Kass has a new neighbor with a hot little car. That hot little car has a small crush on her... BB/OC Smuttiness/some plot. Human-Mech !NO HOLOFORMS ALLOWED!
1. Neighbors

**This is my first fanfic in a very very long time! **

**This is also my first ever Transformer's fic, I've never written, read much about them until now so if I happen to divert from the path that most TF fic writers take, it's because I don't know too much about the TF fanfic world yet and what is trendy and constant. I just made up whatever it was in my mind, but as I read more, there's lots of similar stories, which I'm happy about!**

**A little about this story, my boyfriend is out of the country at the moment and I've been having the urge to read and write very smutty stuff. So I'm really not sure where this is leading except for hot action between robot-human, -no holoforms allowed- you have been warned. But I suppose I need to build a character base as well lol... Since I'm posting, I hope you all will give me some criticism because I enjoy what all other writers post, so I thought I'd share my own:) Here's my take on Bumblebee...he has somewhat of a niche for 70's r&b soul, in my mind. Kass is made up, she is very athletic.  
><strong>

Chapter 1: Neighbors

Kass wasn't the best on organization. She wouldn't get to class on time, nor would she rememeber her homework projects, but she always managed to scrape them together at the last minute to get an A. Sam shook his head at her often. They were neighbors. At her third year of college, a second-year student moved next door to her, they weren't far from campus, it was a boy name Sam. She enjoyed her time with him and his friends and she liked Mikala, they got along very well. When Kass would have parties at her house, Sam was always invited as well as she was invited to his place during bash's ,and so it worked out.

Kass had a vehicle. She owned a Jeep Wrangler. She loved the Jeep but it just got horrible gas mileage and so she stuck to riding her bike everywhere. Next to her Jeep, was Sam's parking spot, one of the hottest cars in the whole lot. It was a hot little yellow and black Camaro, which Kass could see directly out her kitchen and bedroom windows. On this particular day, Kass had just arrived home from the grocery store, her bike paniers full of fruits, rice, and cereal. She walked past her Jeep up the sidewalk ramp and towards her door.

"That would be a lot easier with a car." she heard a strained metallic voice from behind her say. She turned around quickly but saw no one. She shrugged and continued into her doorway. She unlocked her door and wheeled her bike into her apartment. That evening, she had a lot of studying to do, and she was actually doing it. She heard a knock on her door. Sighing, 'ugh, I'll never pass this class like this..' she made her way to the door. Opening it, she found Sam and a few of his friends ready to go out.

"Hey Kass, we're walking to the club on the corner of 28th and Golden, wanna come?" Sam asked, his friends peering in from behind him.

"Not tonight Sam, I've got a major exam tomorrow and I think I need this time to study for it." Kass smiled warmly and apologized. She had short athletic shorts on and a tank top. Her hair was in a bundled mess atop her head. A few strands fell in front of her eyes. She swept them aside.

"No worries Kass, we'll meet up next time." Sam left and she shut the door. She realized she just turned down a night out for a night in the books. Fun.

Bumblebee waited in the parking lot. Sam had either forgotten he existed, or was trying to get in shape more lately, because he wasn't taking him out as much. With everything in practically walking distance, Sam neglected to take Bee anywhere.

Bee had remembered Kass constantly running in and out of her apartment several times because he was parked directly in front of her apartment. Sometimes he could see her changing through her window and with all the time he had spent on earth already, he started to have an opinion about how attractive girls were without their clothes on. She was hot. Seeing that no femmes had made it to earth from Cybertron, the Autobots were dry.

Like everyone else, Bee had to find another way to, relieve his ache sometimes. Once he saw Rachet interfacing or 'what was it they called it?...having..sex' in one of the private bays with a human female scientist at the Autobot's base. He wasn't supposed to see it, nor be anywhere close to what he had seen because he was supposed to have been on a mission somewhere else. After he had seen it happen in front of his optics, he knew it was possible, Rachet above anyone should know the anatomic compatibility of hetero-species sex. So he fantasized about the only human females he knew. Mikala was one, Bee loved it when she sat in his seat, she smelt good. Other females that had been in Sam's car, like Mikala's friends were still pleasing but not as attractive as she was, but they also smelt different. After he got to go to college with Sam and moved him into the apartment, there was Kass, the female he was visited upon the most lately, an upgrade from the shovel in the garage he had spent most of his time in. He wished he could approach her, even if subtly. He sighed.

Later that evening, from the corner of his optics, Bee saw a shadow move. The shadow cast on the apartments suggested that he was trying to break into the cars one by one, trying their doors out. He immediately locked his door panels and waited. He couldn't transform here in the parking lot, nor drive off without going undetected. The stranger made his way closer to Bumblebee and when he reached his door and tried to open it, Bee just stayed still. The figure gave up and moved onto the next one, the jeep. The figure moved to Kass's jeep, no doors, no windows, no top on, it was prime material for theft. The figure reached inside...Bumblebee threw his car alarm on and all his lights turned on their brightest. Tonight might be his chance.

"What the hell.." Kass lifted her head from her books and lifted a blind with a petite finger just in time to see someone jumping out of her jeep and running towards the alley. "Oh Shit!" she jumped up and grabbed a hammer from her closet and ran out her door.

"Come here you little bastard! If you mess with my car again, you're a dead man! Or woman!.." Kass breathed in sharply and exhaled hard over and over again, standing in front of her jeep, hand on the hood and hammer in hand. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She figured she needed to check to see if he had stolen anything from her glove box or console. She knew better than to leave precious things in her car when it was so open like that, but sometimes she had been known to throw jewelry in her console when she went to go workout at the gym. She suddenly realized something.

It wasn't her car that had gone off although she had an alarm and it would go off if jostled, Sam's car must have been broken into too! Bee's alarm had been silenced now, his lights were off and he was quiet. She got done arranging her console, pleased she hadn't placed any treasure in it and walked over to Bumblebee. Bee let out a quiet hum at the sight of her walking to him. She checked both of his doors to see if they had been opened, they were both locked. She nodded and figured it was ok and started walking back to her door when she heard a quiet metallic whirly whistle from behind her like a cat call.

She spun around, "How very rude!" but still, like earlier, no one was there. She frowned at the parking lot, scanning it for bums and drunk college kids. Nothing. Just when she was about to turn around to go in, Bee's parking lights flashed. Kass looked at Bumblebee. Bee squealed deeply with delight and winked his left light at her.

Kass had a great imagination, but, this wasn't her imagination. Sam's car looked like it was coming onto her. She looked around the complex to see if anyone was watching her.

"Did...did you just wink at me, Sam's car?" Kass quietly said to the Camaro, baffled that she actually had just directed words at a car.

A strange metallic hum filled the air, Kass thought, as if the car was sighing. The radio clicked on and she could hear the romantic sounds of Al Green through the closed windows.

:I'm, I'm so in love with you...: The song continued as the car buzzed with excitement. She was hot alright, standing there in her short shorts and revealing tank top, her cleavage exposed and tight with her sports bra on and her athletic shapely legs long and smooth. Kass didn't know what to do, she just stood there, watching the car play the music. Her eyebrows furled and unfurled with confusion. The hammer hung limply from her hand. She strained her eyes to see if there was anyone inside, perhaps playing a joke on her, but she had even walked around the car after she checked over her own jeep, there was no one in there. She walked forward and wanted to touch the car, something about the situation felt...suspicious, but also very exciting and playful. Their introduction was cut short by Sam approaching.

"Kass? What are you doing out here?...with a hammer?" Sam questioned, one eyebrow raised. Bumblebee immediately stopped playing the music and turned all his lights off. Kass looked ambivalently at him, for she knew what she had seen, but she couldn't explain it.

"Some guy was going to break into our cars, but your car's alarm went off and I came out here with a hammer to chase him away!" Kass said breathlessly, "He ran, but you-your c-car..." she looked at Bumblebee, "I ...I thought you or one of your friends was in there playing a joke..and.."

"Oh my car is strange, it does little funny things every once in a while, it's circuits are... well...random!" Sam shrugged and flew his hands to the said as if to say,' I dunno'. He nervously chuckled and then glared down at Bumblebee.

"Ok then..." Kass stared suspiciously at Bee. "Then the next time your car decides to cat call me, I'll assume it's a warranty issue and smash his horn, then you can fix it." They both turned their head towards Bee when they heard a panicked shriek come from the car.

"Bee..." Sam warned.

"Bee what!" Kass replied.

"Beee...beeeeecause it's a warranty issue, right! Ok then I'll escort you to your door, then. Haven't you got studying to do?" Sam put his hand on her back and pushed her to her door.

"Ok goodnight!" Sam said, gave his car one last glare, and entered his own apartment and shut the door. Kass had never seen him act so nervous before. Kass gave Bee one last suspicious look before she entered her apartment. Bee's left blinker flashed twice. Kass took one deep breath and then went inside.

Two days later, Kass had a date that she was super excited about. Nate, he had dark wavy hair and a muscular body. They had met at the gym she worked out at. Bee watched him as Kass's door opened to him and he escorted her out to his own car. Bee felt alone, he looked like a handsome, strong man, of course she deserved it. Bee hummed a sigh of defeat but his optics replayed the way Kass looked when she bounced out of her apartment. A strapless black dress that hugged every curve of her body, accentuating her cleavage. Red spiky heels and red earrings and her hair was done, every wavy curled piece bounced with her steps. He wished she would get into his body but he didn't think the chance would ever come. After they had left, he decided to tint his windows and go on his own drive when no one was looking.

Kass and Nate went to dinner and spent a while talking, then he took her to a club. The club was raging with music and dancing. Upon just turning 21, she was fed drink after drink by Nate, not once thinking about her limit. They danced and they drank and they kissed. She was not feeling like herself anymore and began to feel the regret of drinking so much alcohol. She knew she had read about horror stories of girls who had been taken advantage of because they were drunk at clubs and then discreetly given a pill and well... bad things would happen. She was still coherent enough to not let her drink out of her hand but she had had enough for the night, "Nate, I'm feeling pretty tired, can we go home?" she chirped. He looked at his watch, it was 1:30 am.

"What? And miss closing time? Come on, I'll keep you entertained." Nate said this as he slipped her another drink. He had met some of his buddies at the club anyways so the objective wasn't really to talk and get to know each other anymore.

"No, I don't want anymore, I just want to get off my feet, let's at least sit down." Kass replied wearily.

"What about going back to my place then?" Nate brushed a hand up her thigh and trapped her against a wall with his massive body. She didn't like being played like this on a first date.

"No, and if you move in on me anymore, I'll just call a cab." She tried to push him off but he was too bulky, his advances increased. He grabbed her waist and ground his hips into hers, she could feel his dick getting hard right underneath her.

"Stupid meathead, I don't do that on a first date, get the hell off me," Kass's voice became irritated enough for him to not want to make a scene and he let her go.

"Baby, don't leave me hanging!" Nate called to her as she walked away with her middle finger up in the air. She hoped she would lose him trying to follow her in the sea of people, she looked back and the further away he was, the better she felt. 'Ugh, college boys'.

Kass went outside of the club, her ears ringing loudly from the music, her only plan was to hail a taxi and get home, she hated being taken advantage of by men, and it seemed like every date ended like this. She stood on the curb and waited for a vacant taxi to hail. Her phone chirped and she looked at it, it was a text from Nate, +Having fun without you, whatever+. She slammed the phone back in her purse and cursed underneath her breath.

Bumblebee was just coming up on the strip where all the college kids hung out to get drunk, he thought it was entertaining watching them stumble onto the sidewalks, puke and then drink some more. Why were humans so stupid? His headlights shone up the strip, and he marveled at the amount of people there were, one in particular caught his optics. He saw Kass standing on the corner of the street in front of the club she just stormed out of. Bee didn't see the big guy who she had left with anywhere around her, so he decided to pry. He slowed his pace and watched her flag down a taxi, this was his chance. He just hoped Sam didn't mind. He revved his engine up to full throttle and sped past all the cars and made it to the side of the street just before the taxi did and honked his horn loudly. Kass's attention was immediately on the Camaro. 'Oh good! Sam!' she thought and dismissed the taxi as the passenger door flung open to her. She stumbled inside and the door closed behind her, Bee was peeling out excitedly past the rest of the bars.

"Sam, God, I just had the worst date! I'm so glad you came by, you have NO ide..."her words suddenly trailed off before she got a chance to finish her sentence. She stopped speaking when she realized that the driver's seat was empty and that the car's windows were tinted beyond sight. Kass touched the console and held onto the door panel, trying to figure out what was going on, she didn't have THAT much to drink, right?

Bumblebee's engine hummed with energy as they took a turn down another street. Kass looked behind her seat, looked underneath the seats, opened the glove box, which emitted a deep giggle from the car's engine and then she yelled.

"STOP!" Bee screeched to a halt in an abandoned parking lot and his engine revved in question, it sounded like it said "What?".

Kass searched the car thoroughly for a driver, anyone, something, an answer. When her investigation came up empty, she sat in her seat, puzzled, and suspicious.

"Ok...Sam's car..." she whispered to the dashboard, not believing she was actually doing it, "Are you alive?" she whispered even softer until she heard a whirring buzzing noise coming from the hood of the car that sounded a lot like an agreeing,"mm hmm." Kass sat back in her seat, her head swirling with drink and her mind playing tricks on her.

"You're a Camaro." she stated, her brows crunched in frustration.

Bumblebee vibrated with excitement when she placed her hands on his dashboard again.

"A-are you were the one who whistled at me, who blew your horn, who threw your alarms up that night, and who commented on my bicycle shopping?Tell me. Tell me that it was you." Kass thought she might have been going crazy already when she said this to the car, but when the car answered her, she definitely knew that she was going crazy.

"I am the one." said Bumblebee in his strained voice. Kass gasped at the reply through the radio speakers. 'What in hell..' she thought. "My name is Bumblebee."

Kass remembered when Sam had thrown a threat at his car, calling it "Bee." She was just on the edge of figuring this out. 'Ooooh,'. It snapped. She had been watching the news recently and heard the story of the large robots, Autobots and Decepticons, coming to earth and how the government tried to keep all the information classified, but the entire world knew anyway because of the commotion they kept on causing when they would spar in the cities. Suppose it's hard keeping the destruction of skyscrapers and high-rises a secret that can't be explained. But no one ever knew where to find them, or how to locate them since they were hidden right in front of the humans. She had been living by one this entire time!

" Oh.. You're...you're a..." Kass suddenly figured it out. No wonder Sam's car had such a personality, because he actually DID!

"Autobot." Bumblebee's voice replied, with static.

"Oooh," Kass clasped her hands together, "Sam, is...THAT Sam! Holy crap!" Kass sat back in the seat and sighed and breath of frustration. Her head started to hurt with all the thinking she was doing. Being half drunk and half surprised didn't make her headache any better.

Bumblebee's engine whirred a few times in a laughing matter, he was surprised she figured it out so fast.

"You saved my car that night." Kass told Bee, "You alerted me on purpose didn't you."

"Yes, I did." Bee's voice hummed. "Shall I continue ...driving you home? I take it... that your date didn't go ...well." his vocal processor wasn't fixed all the way yet, it still pained him to talk but it was much better than it used to be. Finding radio stations was almost just as much work, trying to find the signals. Kass somehow became more relaxed in the car, a complete 180 from about two minutes prior to this.

"Um, Sure..." Kass said as he revved his beautiful engine again and peeled out. "My name is Kass."

"I know." Bee replied softly.

The drive wasn't far. The strip was only a few miles from where they lived, the drive was short, too short for Bee. Having her in his seat was the most wonderful thing he could think of happening that night, it was a good thing he decided to take that left-hand turn at Albuquerque St. He chose a jazz station to listen to while driving her home, the sounds of John Coltrane's "Blue Train" filled her ears with relaxation.

When they arrived back at the complex, Bee parked and opened her door for her.

"Now that's what I need, a guy to treat me like a lady," Kass chuckled as she got out of the vehicle.

"Goodnight, Kass." Bee's voice drifted into her ears.

"You...ARE considered a guy, right?" Kass meticulously asked, chuckling to herself for asking that, after all, he did have a male voice.

Bee chuckled back, "Yes. And if it's not too much...trouble, darling, don't mention this... to Sam. The more we stay.." his voice crackled and then came back a little more strained, "stay undercover...the better."

"I'm happy to think that you can trust me with knowing." Kass smiled at the car, kind of unsure where to smile towards. "Goodnight Bumblebee, thanks for the ride home." She smiled walked to her door, Bee watching her butt sway back and forth as she did, then watched her enter her apartment. Bumblebee couldn't resist watching her through her blinds taking off her dress and heels to plop down in her bed almost immediately. He wasn't a pervert, that's just where his assigned parking spot was, it wasn't wrong...right?

**Ok, now that the introduction is done, we can get down to business!**

**Yeah I'm kinda making Bee a sex-deprived fiend, whatever.**

**List of cool and awesome songs that I referenced (That I didn't make up for Bee's speech purposes):**

**Al Green – Let's Stay Together**

**John Coltrane – Blue Train**


	2. Drive me far away

**I kinda had chapter 2 written already, so i decided to post it!**

Bee-cause chapter 2: Drive me far away

The next morning, Kass woke up with a splitting headache. Oooh now she knew why there's a thing called a "limit" on drinking. At least she didn't throw up, she thought. And better yet, at least she didn't throw up in Bumblebee. 'Oh wait, Bumblebee?' She managed to get herself off of the bed and stumble towards her blinds from her bedroom, she peered through the halfway open blinds to look at the yellow and black Camaro. 'Did...was that real?' Had she really talked to a car that was potentially an alien robot? This was way too much to think about before morning coffee.

Kass filled her mug up with the black liquid magic and sipped it dark. She had changed into her running clothes and eaten some fruit. Kass leaned on her counter, mulling over how she should approach the car, should she do it intentionally? Or she could look like it was an accident, as if she didn't remember and have the car approach her first. She took a few more sips of her coffee and tapped her foot. She looked at the clock, it was 6:45 am. No wonder she was still so disoriented. She decided to play with luck, no one would be up at this time on a Saturday morning. She opened her door and stepped out into the cool morning air, coffee in hand. She slowly made her way to the sidewalk just before where the cars were parked. She stood silently in front of Bumblebee to see if he would say anything. He did nothing for a long time while she sipped more of her coffee. Then suddenly...

(Music) :I've heard people say that...too much of anything is not good for you, baby..oh no, I don't know about that...: she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Really. Barry White THIS early in the morning? Come'on Bee." she smirked and took a few more sips of her coffee. She felt a small jump just below her chest, something that made her body shiver. Bee searched through more music stations and fell across one that he thought she would like. She seemed to liked that black stuff she was drinking.

:Old black water, keep on rollin': Indicating to her coffee. Kass nodded her head and stifled a grin.'This is weird.' she thought.

"You seem to have a fancy with the classics, eh?" this got her a small chuckle from the engine.

"Do you play the radio because you're shy?" Kass asked delicately.

"Voice processor...damaged." came Bee's reply, "in battle."

Kass looked sadly at him and let out a small, short "aww." She knelt down in front of his air intake and looked up the car's hood for a minute, her arms resting on her knees.

"So you're really real, aren't you?" She whispered softly to him.

"As ...real as you are." he softly answered back.

"That's amazing." when she said this he clicked his radio back onto Barry White,

:My darling, can't get enough of your love baby:.

Kass looked at the car with befuddlement and began to giggle, "My, what a Casanova.." and she got up, took the last sip of her coffee and started to head back inside. Bee watched her as she bounded in her door and came right back out without her mug.

:Ain't no sunshine when she's gone...:

"I'm just going for a run!" she jumped up and down to warm up and did a few lunges. Bee was marveling at her agility and energy, not to mention her female chest bumps happily bouncing around. Kass started her watch and started running in a direction. Bee whirred and clicked happily with the thought of his new friend.

Kass ran her headache off, and cleared her mind. She had always been athletic, but sometimes unfortunately athletic meant 'vain' or 'body obsessed'. She loved her body, but she also wanted to help others with theirs. She wanted to be a personal trainer or physical therapist to help other people with troubles they were having with their bodies. As her dad once told her in high school after he found out that she had once tried a cigarette, "If you mess up your body, where are you going to live?" She scoffed at him then, but now she used it as her motto. Her watched beeped at 30 minutes and she looked at her surroundings. About 4 miles, not bad for a hangover run, time to go back.

On the way back, she thought about Bumblebee. He was an Autobot and she had to keep that secret. That was not going to be the problem, what the problem was going to be was keeping it from Sam, his owner, her neighbor, her friend. Bee trusted her though, she couldn't just go back on her word. He might get angry and ram her wall someday. 'Nah he wouldn't do that,' she smiled to herself. In a few moments though, she wouldn't have to worry about any of that. When she rounded the last turn into the parking lot of the complex, she saw Sam standing in front of Bumblebee's car form in what looked like a serious conversation. When she got closer, Sam stopped talking immediately and greeted Kass.

"Hey Sam, you're up early for a change," Kass panted and stopped her watch. Sweat was dripping down her face and arms, her chest glittered in the morning sun. Bee loved the sight and let loose a quiet cat call, just like the one before.

"Bee, come'on!" Sam snapped back at him. Bee hummed with indifference.

"Oh um... talking to your car..again...Sam? Warranty?" Kass chopped up the words so bad because she was nervous.

"It's ok Kass, I know that you know. Bee told me." Sam replied to her. His hair was still tousled from getting up, he hadn't brushed it at all and his eyes were still half lidded.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone Sam, you and Bee can trust me." Kass tilted her head and looked at Sam warmly.

"You know..heh..if there was anyone I'd choose to trust with this secret, it would be you, and so I thank you." Sam scratched the side of his face.

"Why did Bee tell you after he had told me to keep it a secret?"

"Because I heard him playing his radio this morning and it just so happened that you were standing in front of him, I figured out the rest and confronted him."

"Sam, she is very trustworthy, I can feel it." Bumblebee strained to get that voice to work.

"Aww Bee.." Kass said, pursing her lips to the side at the sound of his voice. Sam chuckled and rubbed his face some more.

"Kass you're crazy, running before 7 am? Geez..." Sam rubbed his eyes and shooed both of them away with his hands, "I'm going back to bed, try to keep it down, ok?" Sam walked wearily back to his apartment door and shut it.

"Wow, that went down...well actually." Kass said out loud to Bee. Bee responded in a whirring, "Mmm hmm!" Kass had to smile at the cute noises he made, but she also enjoyed the cool calm sound of his real voice, she hoped they would be able to fix it someday. She took a glance at her watch.

"Oh crap! Need to take a shower!" She rushed inside and then remembered she should probably excuse herself from Bee, but was it customary that she should treat him like a friend standing by everyday? That would get hard, she figured, 'doesn't matter, need to take shower.' and she jumped into her doorway, not paying any mind to formalities.

Bee had gotten used to all the non greetings and goodbyes that he constantly got from Sam, so he didn't notice much or really care that she didn't excuse herself, it was the life for him, he was a car. What he did care about however, was the small bit of naked Kass he could see through her not-all-the-way-closed blinds. He couldn't help himself, he stared, she seemed to be looking for things in the drawers she'd flung open. He liked the way she danced around putting on her panties and then how gracefully she put on a bra. 'Oh, so that's what makes them not move around so much, got it.' he noted. He had already seen plenty of naked human female bodies scourging the internet for information. Bee and all the Autobots discussed how the humans had so much porn on the internet but when it came to discussing it, it was a taboo subject. 'Silly Humans..'. Bumblebee then wondered since human sex looked like cybertronian sex, did it feel the same, perhaps? Rachet would know... Bumblebee knew cybertronian sex felt good, like a rush of energy through the entire circuitry of their body and it looked like humans experienced the same kind of pleasure, not that he was going to find out any time soon, he thought. The only difference between their sexual practices was that cybertronian sex didn't result in a baby, it resulted in pleasure, and that's it. It was purely recreational, not functional.

Kass burst out her door with her bike and jumped on. She had a loaded backpack. Bee wondered if she would pay him any mind when she passed. As he hoped, she lifted a pinkie finger and waved it at him from her handlebars and rode away. Bee wondered where she was going on a Saturday, there was no school.

Kass had a volunteer job at the Children's Hospital, working with a team from the medical school there on checking blood pressure and taking weight. She was to also host a small clinic to children with diabetes later that day. She loved what she did, the volunteering helped her get into the know in the field, and didn't look half bad on a resume. It was her first time volunteering at an actual hospital rather than a small clinic.

The day went well, she saw plenty of patients and documented lots of things, but it tug at her heart. It was unfair for children to be in such condition. Some couldn't help it and some didn't know how to help it. Her heart was torn at more when she was given a tour of the cancer treatment floor. That wasn't fair.

4 pm rolled around and they packed it up. Kass threw on her backpack and unlocked her bike from the rack. As soon as she was out of sight of anyone, tears started rolling down her face.

When Kass arrived home, all her tears were gone, and so was Bumblebee. She had almost been looking forward to seeing him and hearing his cute noises to chipper her up a bit. She wondered if he was in battle, or something of the sort. When she realized she really didn't know anything about the guy, she stopped her thoughts about him.

In her apartment she cooked up some vegetables and steak and sat at her computer on her kitchen table and ate while she searched the internet. She wanted to search all the news articles she could about the Autobots, what ones that the government didn't pull off sites yet. She wondered why they still tried to keep the information classified. There were always copies and hidden sites that still held the news. She searched for hours.

Later at night, from her kitchen window, she saw lights coming into her unit. She squinted out the window and saw that Bumblebee was back, and Sam and Mikala were getting out of the car. They must have had a date because she was dressed up and he actually had tucked in his shirt. 'Cute' Kass thought. She was still searching the internet for anything really. Somehow, like always, she ended up watching cute kitten videos on youtube.

A few minutes after she had heard their door close to his apartment she started to hear some clicking noises from out of the window. She peered out. Bumblebee was bouncing his hood up and down and vibrating his doors. He turned on his flashing lights and then the car looked like it, knelt, on it's two front tires with his passenger side door open. Kass wondered if...'naaah.' Why did it seem to be like he was always trying to move in on her. 'move in on me?' she thought harshly to herself, 'What am I thinking! It's a car.' It was a cute car though, with a lovely paint job, a funny personality, and a respect towards ladies apparently. She peered out through the window again and Bumblebee nearly hopped out of his parking spot trying to get her attention. As passerby walked by the cars and Bee immediately reverted to his normal car-stance with lights out. As soon as the passerby was gone, he again flashed his lights and started and revved his engine. Kass lifted her hand and pointed her index finger to her chest, 'me?' she mouthed at him.

He honked once loudly. She got up to see what all this was about. Looking at the clock, it was 10 pm. She made her decision already, but it wouldn't be easy to commit without being stubborn about it. She threw on her flip flops and grabbed her keys, locking the door behind her.

When Kass approached Bee, he had calmed down enough to look like a normally proportioned car again. She stopped just short of his hood and crossed her arms. "Well?"

Bee slowly opened the passenger side door without a sound. Kass looked at the door and then looked around.

:If ya wanna go and take a ride wit me, we three wheelin' in the fo with the gold D's:

Static...

:Now drive me far, away away away:

Kass debated. Get in the car who happens to be an alien robot...or stay home tonight. She shrugged, 'what the hell, it's Saturday.' She smirked and walked to the passenger side and got into the comfy leather seats, her seat belt clicked on and Bee closed the door. Kass laughed to herself, "I can't believe I'm saying this but... where are we going, Bee?"

Bee's radio clicked to a country music station

:somewhere with you...:

A heavy energy formed in her heart and she shivered again, like before.

He backed out of his parking space and drove into the street, delicately handling his driving. Kass felt a spark of energy form in the pit of her stomach and it rolled over itself. She thought, 'well, this isn't normal but...I don't mind it.' Butterflies danced in her abdomen as they got onto the freeway and headed out of town.

Bumblebee took it easy on the speed while they were still in the metro area of town, he didn't know if speed would scare her or not, and he didn't want to ruin his chances tonight. Bee rolled down the windows slightly, just enough to ruffle her hair into messy strands on top of her head. He loved that "windblown" look. Kass shook the hair out of her face and ran a hand over her head, strands of hair falling on her shoulders and weaving through her fingers.

'God she was gorgeous' Bee thought. Kass leaned her head up against the headrest, slightly askew, melting into one of her shoulders, she stared out the window and had her other hand resting on top of the headrest.

"What are...you... thinking about?" Bee asked. Kass turned her head toward the radio and Bumblebee never thought he had ever seen a more serene face.

"Nothing." Kass said lightly. "It's nice not to think for once..." and she smiled. Bee whirred happily beneath her. They had been driving for almost thirty minutes without many words between them when Bee got off the interstate and onto a small dirt road from the feeder. Kass traced her surroundings, they were climbing, higher. The road weaved around hills and through trees. She almost started to wonder if it was still such a good idea to get in the car if he was going to take her to a remote area and then...

'No..' she shook her thoughts away, thinking it's Sam's car, and she trusts Sam. And Sam trusts his car, and...a patch of light hit her windowside finally. She looked out the window, at a full moon in a sky filled with stars, more than she could ever see in the city. Bee turned off his engine and opened his door. Kass stared up while getting out, in literal star-struck awe at the sky. The sound of ocean waves hit her ears and she looked toward the horizon and made out what was probably supposed to be a cliff overhanging the edge of the ocean. The bright moonlight let her see her surroundings as shadows, beautiful, musical shadows. The wind made the trees dance and the ocean seemed to keep a rhythm of it's own. Kass loved the way it smelt, tasted, felt.

"Bumblebee, wow...this is fantastic!" Kass said as she flung her head back and made a circle in the grass with her body. "The air smells so fresh! The stars are amazing, and the moon, oh, it's just, wonderful.." She turned to face the car and he spoke in his strained voice.

"I am happy that...you like..it." he said in return. The plateau they were on was about a mile long but only 50 feet deep, a small lighthouse sat at the other end of the plateau where there was a channel, twirling it's light around mechanically. There was soft grass underneath Kass's feet, she decided to take off her flip flops. She turned to Bee, "Shall we sit?" she wanted to see his true self. Bee was shy to transform, everything was going so well, he didn't want to scare her away. Cautiously, he lowered the back end of his Camaro form down.

"You are strange..." Kass laughed and put her hand on the Camaro's hood, "show me who you really are..." she looked around for signs of life, "if you can."

Bee was quiet for a while and then began to transform. Kass watched in amazement as all his mechanical parts that began to shift and take the place of something else moving to form an appendage or something anatomical. Kass's head tilted upwards as he grew, her eyes searching for his and with a final click, his eyes became blue and visible on his head and he was his true autonomous robotic organism self. Kass gaped at his form, he was...incredibly tall and.. symmetrical. But entirely impressive, he was beautiful. She stood for a few seconds with her jaw agape and then closed it to whisper, "wow...".

Bee knelt down to face her better as he stood at a massive 17 feet tall and ironically, was the smallest autobot in the fleet. He squinted his eyes at her, she approached him. He chirped in a coughing fashion and then spoke, "you...wanted to...sit?" Before Kass could answer, he put a massive hand down on the ground beside her and crossed his legs, kind of, in order to place himself on the ground. Kass didn't quite know what to say, she didn't want to lose her cool by telling him how cool he was or looked because she knew she would just get overly excited, but then she didn't want to not say anything at all. This was the hardest part about the entire situation, so she tried, and she created an audible, "brah pihil whit...". 'Aw damn...' she covered half her face with her hand and shook her head.

"What's...wrong?" Bee asked softly in his strained metallic voice.

"Gad, you are just...so incredible! Wow.. I mean... just look at you!" she put one hand on her hip and ran the other through her hair, leaving her hand on top of her head for more than a few seconds. "I mean...do you have..ANY...idea, how incredible this is...to see?" she didn't know whether to smile or to keep a straight face, so she fluxuated between both. Her emotions with the situation were almost too much to handle.

"No...tell me." Bee tilted his head to the side and looked closer at her. "And..sit". He patted his hand that was on the ground on the soft grass beside her and she looked at it. Taking in a deep breath, she complied and sat just in front of his right arm resting on the ground. Bee's right leg was folded in front of him and his left leg was stretched out across the plateau. Kass folded her arms on top of her knees, facing the majority of Bumblebee's body.

"Well.. I never thought that if I looked up, that I'd ever see the face of a..robot. Kass said.

"Autonomous robotic organisms!" Bee replied in Optimus Prime's voice that he had previously recorded from another speech. Bee's voice had been strained too much already, he reverted back to using the radio at some points.

"How...does that...make... you feel?" Bee looked down at her small body next to his, her cleavage about to drive him crazy again.

"Pretty damn special..." she answered, "doesn't happen often..." she smirked.

"..you?" Bumblebee's real voice choked out, then he used the radio, "but you're...smaaart, pretty...lovely eyes...kind...booty...one hot mama!" He might have gone overboard trying to find the right words on the random signals he picked up.

"Booty?" she lifted an eyebrow at him. Bee shrugged and chuckled.

"Still developing social skills, eh?" Kass smirked at him. She found no harm in flirting with the robot, at least he wouldn't be trying to take her back to his place. 'Hmm... or would he? What would that be like?' She shook THAT thought from her head as well.

"Nah, I take pride in my body, thanks, but... I might not have the best disposition sometimes. Not my temper I mean, but more of my...willpower to choose the right things." She scratched the back of her neck, "sometimes I can be pretty selfish."

"I don't...believe it." Bee replied.

"It's because I like to do things my way, but there's one place where I am humbled, where I am turned around backwards, and that's when I am working with patients, or sick children when I volunteer my time at clinics...I just...don't have a strong heart for it sometimes and I fall into deep sadness for the unlucky ones." Her voice quivered at the last sentence.

"You are giving yourself to...others, that is not selfish." Bee strained as he could in his real voice. Kass looked at the ground and pursed her lips together.

"Can I..." Kass said, "lean on you?" she asked Bee with a soft voice. Bee nearly jumped out of his plates when she asked.

"Yes, of course." he replied, hoping she wouldn't figure out how much he was holding back from her. He was almost convulsing with excitement when she rested her head on his forearm plates, her back pressed lazily to his hydraulics. Bee played some music.

:Summer Breeze makes me feel fine, blowin' through the jasmine in my miiind:

"Heh...do you do this for all the ladies?" Kass said as she stared deeply into the starry night. Bee scratched his head a little embarrassed.

:Never:

"Aww, that's cute." Kass smiled. Bee didn't like the way this direction was headed, he didn't want to be "cute" to her, he wanted to be "her man". He had long researched the 21st century females, they were supposed to respond to this kind of stuff right? He had even tried the most superior form of human bonding, Barry White. Bee didn't know why she wasn't jumping on his energy rod by now. He decided that he probably needed to dive into her thoughts a little more.

"The night, I picked you up from...date...you were alone...what happened?" Bee asked without warning.

Kass was a little surprised at the random question but then, that was how they actually 'met'.

"Well, he wanted what all guys wanted," Kass shrugged.

"What...is..that."

"Just to get into my pants." Kass snarled.

"What is in there?" Bee asked innocently.

"Hah, what? You're over here playing Al Green, Barry White and Nelly and you don't know what that means?" Kass flipped herself over to face Bee, she was on her knees and hands. Her butt rested on her feet and she started making hand gestures of...of...pushing?

Bee played dumb and leaned closer, "No, tell me..." Kass sighed and slumped over,

"Ughh.. how do I explain this to a robot..." she held a finger up and made a hole with the other and started moving them in each other. Bee just blinked at her, secretly amused. He very well knew what she meant and what she was doing, but it was really funny watching her try to explain it. He decided to end her and his own torture by acknowledging.

"Oh...procreation. There...is a lot...on the internet." When Bee said this, Kass laughed and rolled onto the grass. "That is how we researched...your...language." Bee continued.

Kass kept on laughing, and managed to get out a few words between her breaths, "Then...hah.. you must have had one hell of a time researching!" She imagined the Autobots reaction to porn sites, and whatever they could learn from that. It made her laugh until she felt her eyes tingle with wetness. That wasn't the only thing starting to tingle with wetness though, her body took controlwhen images flashed in her head, they made her body respond. 'Oooh.' she thought, stop thinking.

"It was...much easier..than.. a ..thousand years ago." Bee squinted his eyes to smile. "Although, positions have changed quite a bit." This brought an immediate reaction from Kass, who thought he was originally talking about research, and then he threw that second part in. She couldn't help but keep laughing. Bee was feeling particularly mischevious with her laughing so uncontrolably, so he decided to have a bit of fun with it.

"Nothing that...I haven't seen...before..though" he chided. Kass stopped rolling and laid on her back with a hand on her stomach. 'Wha? Did he just refer to...'

"Do you mean..." she panted out between breaths, "you do it too!" Kass chuckled out.

"Don't all...animals?" Bee responded.

"Yes, yes, I suppose you're right, but wow," she thought about the reprocussions of robot sex, "but how does a baby robot even grow? Do you just...add parts on?" Kass had started to tone down her chuckles, she needed the laugh, but now she was more intrigued than anything.

"There's no such ….thing as a baby ..robot. Primus ...decides who is ..built. We do it purely for... fun." he winked at her then. Her hand drifted down her stomach and flopped on the ground. He just said the hottest thing. Having sex without having the burden of a baby. Sounded awesome.

"Is...um.." Kass blushed immensely when she started to ask her question.." is it um... um...s-similar to...eh..us?" she nearly covered her face in embarrassment when she finished the question and immediately started explaining herself, " because your body, well, it's l-like ours and um...well, you have eyes, feet, hands, and it looks uh... " she swallowed hard, "the same?" she ended the statement as a question on purpose.

Bee leaned in closer to her to speak softly. "Yes, our species are built...the same way." He almost made Kass moan right then. He must have a huge...d...'Stop it Kass...just...don't go there..or..maybe when he's not around...you can go there but only when you're alone and rememeber to shut your blinds all the way! Or...not...' Kass's head swirled with thoughts. Kass relaxed in the grass, now that THAT was over, she couldn't think of anything else to think about or say. Bumblebee hummed and drummed his fingers along the earth, wondering if their little conversation had gotten him anywhere. Little did he know the actual effect he was having on her crotch, it wasn't visable. She was lost in thoughts, and a small smile crept along her cheeks, 'why the hell not..' she thought to herself, 'how fun would that be?'

It had been a good ten minutes since a word was spoken, and Bee thought he was going to have to change his antics up a little bit to be successful in making her fall for him. This was going so much better than before, they were talking about mature things rather than how cute he was. Kass opened her eyes to him from the grass when he suddenly remembered something female humans like. He looked around at the trees and grass, but couldn't really find what he was on the search for.

"What are you looking for?" Kass asked, her body now laying, facing him in the grass, one hand propped up on her elbow, resting her head on it. He plucked something out of a tree and then brushed it off with his other massive hand and then handed it to her. It was an apple blossom from an apple tree. Kass sat up and took it, looking at it. Before speaking, she thought very thoroughly about what he was doing to her. Romantic music, winking, flowers...it only pointed to one thing, he had a crush on her. But what could a robot possibly want from a human? She calculated the size differences between them in her head, trying not to let on to the fact that their conversation had been quite arousing. She didn't move that fast. 'what! I don't move that fast, but I shouldn't even move anywhere with a robot..'

He was nice looking at least. His robot form wasn't displeasing to look at if one considers hunky metal in anatomically strategic placements, he was hot. She liked his helm too... it looked like a bicycle helmet, and she loved bicycles. She frantically tried to figure out what was going on in her head, she had been wooed by a huge metal robot. She had no doubt in her mind that she kinda knew it was coming, she just didn't realize that it would be so fast. Ever since he winked at her that one night...Maybe it was the uniqueness of the situation. Maybe it was just how thoughtful he had been, that was definitely something she hadn't dated in the past. And then knowing that he had a humongous robotic shaft just waiting for her...drove her thoughts crazy. She unintentionally moaned.

"Hmm?" Bee purred without words and he looked down at her stretching herself across the grass in some kind of really seductive manner. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was having pleasant thoughts. He leaned over more, getting closer to her face. His optics shone brighter and she was bathed in blue light. She looked incredible now, he could barely keep his composure, his crotch plate started to open on it's own. His hand scrambled down to keep it closed, he didn't need anything to ruin this, especially an...early exit. Kass opened her eyes at the light in front of her and noticed that Bee was a few feet from her body. She didn't move though, his eyes fixated her and she wondered why her body wouldn't move when she told it to. She started to enjoy this position the more she didn't want to move. 'Crap..I can't let him know that... I'd be a hypocrite if I did anything to act on this feeling.' she thought.

"You look...interesting.." Bee spoke to her. She smirked, 'interesting?'. She decided to not push her limit too far tonight and she rolled onto her stomach and got up. Bee immediately sat up straight when she moved. Kass pulled her phone out of her pocket and her eyes widened at the time.

"Woah, it's 3 am, no wonder I'm sleepy." She had no idea that they had spent so much time up there on the plataue.

"Then...I will..drive you...home..."Bee happily chirped. It seemed like the perfect time to end the night, not going too far but also not leaving much unsaid. He thought he kept his control very well. He just wished he know what she felt or thought

"What...do you want from me...Bumblebee?" Kass asked whilst she twirled the flower in her fingers. She wasn't smiling anymore, Bee noticed she was deep in thought. Bee had started this whole thing thinking that he could make her fall for him easily, but when he realized there was a lot more to it, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to feel either, as if her feelings had somehow gotten in the way of his advances. He really liked her, he wanted her as a companion but suddenly realizing that it's not as easy for humans to commit to anyone, much less an alien robot, was proving more difficult than he originally processed. He felt very sad. Not knowing what her real gut was saying, only her face, he lowered his head and began picking the grass from the ground, inclined to do anything but answer her.

Kass became nervous. She was nervous because she had never had a robot make advances toward her before, and she was nervous because she kind of liked it. Whatever kind of wooing he had done, had made her stomach and panties turn in knots until she could barely contain it.

"Bee?" she said again. There was that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She didn't know how to answer it. Inside she was feeling incredibly excited, but her mind shut off all comprehensibility and switched on the light that said, 'wrong'. She didn't know which side to take. What would people think, say.. if she followed her gut. Bee had been the sweetest male being she'd ever met in her life, and it could be because of the people she chose to surround herself with because yes, there's nice men out there, she just didn't want them because of other reasons. Too skinny, too fat, too quiet, too boisterous, not smart, too smart. There were so many flaws she always found in all of them. The only flaw she found in Bee was that...well..he was an alien robotic organism.

Bee peered at her from the side of his optics, not turning towards her voice, but tilting his head in a way to acknowledge that he was listening. He was on the verge of being incredibly disappointed, with all that he tried to do for her, he was going to end up with nothing. He could figure it out, he was a smart robot but naïve sometimes, he was almost sure he had been rejected. But then something startled him.

Kass touched his leg plates gently and started twirling her fingers in circles on them. "Well.. are you going to give me the ride of my life home?" and she winked up at him. A smirk drew across her lips.

"What!" Bee whirred from atop her. His spark skipped a pulse when she patted his leg hydraulics and started making "vroom" sounds. He got the hint. At that, he transformed and revved his engine loud, spinning a donut. Kass loved that energy about him, she hoped soon that she could tempt her new friend into a race of car and bicycle. He, in turn, was hoping he could show her another type of ride. She may have agreed if she knew what he was thinking.

–

**Uhh oh, something's happening! Aa!**

**References to cool music if you're curious:**

**Barry White – Can't get enough of your love baby**

**Doobie Brothers – Black water**

**Bill Withers - Ain't no sunshine when she's gone**

**Nelly – Ride wit me**

**Deftones – Be quiet and drive**

**Kenny Chesney – Somewhere with you**

**Isley Brothers – Summer Breeze**

**Toldja he was into the sexy soul, baby;)**


	3. An upgrade

Bee-cause Ch 3 – An upgrade

The school week...back in full throttle with all it's kids floating around campus. Some deep in thought, some not thinking at all, some just thinking about sex, others thinking about the weekend, and some just thinking about a certain hot little car that she'd love to take a ride in again. Kass bounced with speed from class to class, she had an extra beat in her step that no one else seemed to have. Perhaps it was because she had a secret. A fun secret. It was a secret that no one else she could even began to think of, shared, with an obvious exception to Sam.

The night Bee brought her home from the plateau overlooking the ocean, she had fallen asleep against his window. Bee had thought that all that was right in the world, had just come together at that exact moment. This new human that he adored, and who was taking kindly to his advances had been swooned to sleep by the purr of his motor and the demeanor of his presence. He was stifled with glee. When she would leave for school in the mornings, she would ring the bell on her bicycle and he would sometimes respond with a rhythmic left and right blinker light show. But he didn't do this all the time and in fact, most of the time he didn't do anything, just like it had been for the past few months. It's not that he didn't want to acknowledge her, sometimes it just wasn't safe to, but she understood his confidentiality. She still wasn't used to...being 'friends' with a robot car, the idea sat raw in her, so she felt relieved that she didn't have to put pressure into thinking about it. He hoped that she would never stop her morning greetings, he loved knowing that she was aware of him.

On the Thursday later that week, she had come home to an empty parking spot where he was supposed to be. She was almost a little disappointed to not see his happy yellow and black streaked body where she would normally would. He was to be gone for several days after that.

Bee needed to return to base for several reasons. He had let Sam know that he would be gone and if he needed him, to just call a signal from his cell phone to reach him. Bee took this opportunity to catch up on the latest Decepticon threat and new Autobots that had arrived from other refugee camps in space.

"Bumblebee, you have an appointment with me you know," Ratchet said to him after one of Optimus's meetings.

Bee nodded to him and his vocal processors vibrated in an, "ok". Ratchet guided him to the medical bay and directed him to sit on a big metal slab. Bee complied and waited while Ratchet gathered his tools and approached him. He turned on a bright light from his wrist and shone it on Bee's circuitry and cables on his neck.

"By the light, Bee, what the hell have you done to your vocal processor!" Ratchet immediately scolded.

Bee innocently shrugged, :idunno: he hummed at him. Ratchet put both of his hands on his waist plates and huffed menacingly.

"Your wires are so fried that you've knocked your recovery back by at least a month! Why have you been abusing them? You know better!" Ratchet shook his massive head and grabbed some more tools from his workbench. Bumblebee knew it was all worth it for him, he hadn't had so much fun in a long time until last week. He stared dreamily at the wall for several minutes while Ratchet got together a splicing tool and some welding material, cursing under his breath about undeserving, irresponsible Autobots.

Bee sat, unfazed that he had damaged his vocal wires even more because of Kass, but regretted nothing. He remembered her in the black dress, in the grass, on his window and it made him let out a deep whirring sigh.

"Bee? Wha..?" Ratchet knocked him out of his daze and Bee's eyes turned immediately towards him. Ratchet lowered his eyes at him and glared, "Hmmmmmm," his deep voice interrogated, "Who have you been talking to?" he asked, very suspiciously. Bee turned his head slightly away from him, embarrassed that if he knew, he might take it as a threat to their species. But then...it was Ratchet...the very cybertronian he had seen with a human female in his bay. What other choice did the Autobots have? Bee's faceplates became very hot and glowed red when he answered.

"Kass..." he said softly. Ratchet understood the situation, the way he lowered his head in shame, the way his face became hot with embarrassment, he knew it all too well, because inside, he knew what he was going through. Ratchet walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This...Kass..." he spoke to him very gently, "is she a human female?"

Bee nodded his head, still reluctant to look Ratchet straight in the eyes. Ratchet hummed from deep within his chest and placed his other hand on his chin, deep in thought. His eyes lowered to the ground and he kicked a few pieces of scrap metal around on the floor.

"Do you like her?" Ratchet looked up from the ground without moving his head, and Bee nodded his head back. Ratchet rubbed the rest of his face with his hand, and his grip on Bee's shoulder tightened.

"I knew it would come to this someday..."Ratchet started, "with you especially, Bumblebee, because you're still young." Ratchet knew exactly what Bee was thinking, wanting. Their species were so alike, so similar to each other that it was inevitable that it would happen to all of them at some point.

"Is she aware of what you are?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," Bee answered in his voice, "She is.. friend...of Sam's and...neighbor."

"So you come in contact with her on a regular basis?"

"Yes."

"Physically?"

No..."

Ratchet released his grip on Bee's shoulder and walked to his workbench to look for something. Bee rested his arms on his legs and slumped over. He didn't mean to give away his secret but Ratchet was on his side for once, he knew, he longed, and he acted on it. Bee wondered what Ratchet was going to do about it. Was he going to call a meeting? Was he going to give him some tips (because that would be awesome), or was he going to shut down his energy rod for good and castrate him. He shuddered at that thought. He looked nervously to where Ratchet had gone.

Ratchet rummaged through his drawer, around his table and scratched his head and then he remembered, "Oh yeah," and he reached to the shelf on top of his table and grabbed a small plate that looked like a computer chip, only the size of a smart phone. He walked back to Bumblebee and pulled up a large stool and sat down. He turned over words in his head, trying to find the best way to explain it to Bumblebee, what this was, although it wasn't the first time he had made this speech. He worked towards perfection each time he had to go through it.

"In order for our bodies to keep functioning properly, there are mechanical and psychological things that we must do in order to keep it in good health," Ratchet started, fiddling with the small computer chip in his fingers, "among these are energy, recharge and rest, comradeship, waste disposal, and.." he paused, "and copulation." Bee jolted upright when he mentioned this, 'did...did he really say-?'

"Yes, Bumblebee...it is a visceral need, both physically and psychologically for a cybertronian's good health." Bumblebee almost didn't comprehend what he was saying, was he admitting to the fact that his feelings were accepted as normal? Ratchet continued, "As our species evolved, the action of coupling was designed for all robotic organisms to get rid of built up energy from within, that had strayed from it's proper path. If he didn't, his circuits would overload and cause damage. Our health was damned at the death of our planet earlier in time, taking all but a few of our muleibral counterparts, femmes, with it's destruction. " Bee listened to him sharply, this, he knew but what did that have to do with this small chip he held?

"Bumblebee, we need to release our strayed energy, and with practically no options within homo-species relations, adjustments must be made to accommodate..." he took a very dramatic pause, "a new species."

Bee hummed and whirred in confusion as well as excitement, Ratchet had just told him that they needed to have sex with humans in order to keep their circuits healthy! "You don't have to do anything different than what we did on our home planet, you just need to...fit." Ratchet smirked slightly, "It works the same way, it is a pleasurable experience for you as well as humans since are built almost exactly as we are in the sense that they will get pleasure from the action of copulation." Ratchet cleared his vocal processors, "Have you...used your energy rod lately?"

Bee groaned like a boy being confronted by his dad.

"Bee, chill, it's for your own health," Ratchet gruffly responded.

"Only...alone..since we came...to Earth.." Bee strained softly back, "Not since...Cybertron.." and he hung his head. He had took it on his own accord a few times a week to go to a remote area to relieve his aching groin, always wishing he could have some kind of a partner to help out. It was depressing to say the least. Ratchet watched Bee's face ponder and contort as he mulled over the same thoughts that Ratchet had only months before. It was time for Bee to get an upgrade. Ratchet tapped Bumblebee on the arm and he held the chip out for him to see.

"This is something I've been working to develop for a while now.. it's a compressor circuit." Ratchet flipped it over and over in front of Bee to see. Bee's eyes stared at it, waiting for what Ratchet had to say next.

"I designed this chip, just recently, specifically for our dilemma. When I install it...you will be able to direct your energy rod into a different shape and size when it is pushed against another force. In our case...it can be compressed and expanded but it takes willpower, don't expect to be able to do this right away, it will take control, and time." Bumblebee looked at him in confusion, he was kind of getting it, but not really. Bee scratched his head and looked at the chip, a confused expression through his blue eyes. Ratchet rolled his eyes, "It means you can fuck a human, dammit Bee!" Ratchet hated being so directly obvious. Bee hummed a loud "OOOOH" and his eyes widened. They sat still for a while, Bee turning over the thought in his processor. What kinds of marvelous things he could do with Kass, if she accepted him, now. He could show her so many things, and maybe she could show him a few things as well. The excitement made him purr loudly, which resulted in a loud -CLANG- on his shoulder from Ratchet.

"Ugh, it's always the same reaction each time I go through this.." Ratchet said to Bee, "Can't you guys figure anything out for yourselves?" Ratchet got off his chair and walked toward his desk. He grabbed a small tool out from his drawer and walked back and set it with the rest of the tools.

"I'm...not the...first?" Bee asked cautiously. Ratchet shook his head and began prepping an electrical coil.

"I have already done this several times, now, for some of your comrades...including myself, Bee." Ratchet set the coil down on his lap and then picked up what looked like a torch-syringe. "Do you want me to install this chip in you?"

Bee nodded immediately and hummed songfully.

"Ok..." Ratchet dimmed his optics and turned on his wrist light, "I'll just dull your sensory input first, and then we'll get started."


	4. Guilty pleasures

**Thank you all who have reviewed and added me as one thing or another, I really appreciate the feedback! I didn't know this was going to get so many fav's:) If you haven't noticed, I like teasing suspense. Much like my characters, A/N at the end;)**

Ch 4

The weekend had rolled around once more and Kass still had seen no sign of Bumblebee anywhere. She hadn't even seen Sam for a few days. She didn't worry too much, it's not like she needed either of them for any reason. She was just curious. It was Saturday again, and a free day for Kass to clean up her apartment. Friday night she had invited a few of her friends over and somehow they managed to make a mess of her small one-bedroom apartment. Popcorn, beer bottles, and what was this..she picked up a slimy stringy mess of...something and crunched her face at it and immediately threw it in the trash.

"Blegh.." she stated out loud, "whatever that was..." she said to herself and continued wiping down her kitchen counter. It was a nice day, she had already gone to the gym in the early morning hours and managed to get in some strength training as well as cardio. There was no volunteer jobs today so the day was hers. She thought she may go hiking later on if she finished cleaning early enough. Her ipod was playing an Elton John pandora mix through her speakers and she swept and wiped along with the songs. A very familiar song played next..

:Well I built me a raft, and she's ready for floatin'...: Kass stopped in her tracks, a shiver suddenly went up her spine and her stomach flipped over. It was one of the songs Bee had played her that morning when she was sipping coffee with him. She closed her eyes and remembered. She remembered how he kept trying to get her attention. She remembered how riding in his seat felt so good and comfortable. She remembered the crazy conversation they had about the most taboo subject she could think of. And she remembered how she felt when she had looked up at him from the grassy ground after a fit of laughter. She didn't know quite what it was, if it was longing, desire, or curiosity that burdened her stomach into a fitful of knots and butterflies when she thought about it. All she knew was that she didn't want to stop thinking about it. She silently put down her sponge, washed her hands, and closed all her blinds.

Bee was on his return home from the Autobot base in the late afternoon. His engine purred with new joy and an extra energy boost from his new installment. Ratchet had also mended a few vocal wires so that they could function at half capacity but told Bee to still take it easy, directly mentioning that if he used them again like he had been, he would be needing an entire reconstruction. After a few days at the base, he was eager to make it to his old parking spot and try some of his new antics, taught to him by Ratchet, on his female friend.

"Now Bumblebee..." he had said, "Humans are slightly different than what we're used to, they will not commit right away, you have to seduce them, here is some information you can download and here is a website to browse in your free time." Ratchet had given him direct, yet, vague information about the female body and ways to tantalize their senses before diving right in. Bee was thrilled to try them out...someday.

Bumblebee made the final turn into his parking lot and made his way slowly to his spot. He turned off his engine and untinted his windows. It had felt good to stretch his arms and legs at the Autobot base but he was looking forward to Kass's morning greetings again. Bee noticed that when he returned, all the blinds were closed to her apartment. He wondered why. He had never seen them completely closed before, only halfway. Mostly she just kept them open, even when she changed, which is why he mostly enjoyed mornings and evenings at the complex. He wondered if she was at home at all so he tried to zoom into her kitchen using his advanced optics. He could see bits and pieces of inside with the way the breeze came in through her open windows and caught some of the slats, blowing them aside. Her kitchen looked empty, but all her lights were on and it looked like she had been cleaning. Through the small crack in the blinds, he figured she was home, but probably in her bedroom.

He suddenly felt very guilty. He shouldn't be prying like this, that made him a peeping-Tom, a pervert! His optics zoomed back and were on normal focus again, but he was still wondering what was going on in there. What if she had fallen and hit her head? What if she had an intruder that broke in and was in the process of taking stuff, as well as molesting her as he was there, motionless to do anything! His vivid imagination circuits ran rampant with concern. Concern, the thought, that justified the need to snoop. He just wanted to know that his sexy little human was functioning properly His optics diverted to her bedroom blinds and he zoomed in. He scanned the blinds for a small space to zoom into more, and when he found a tiny crack between two slats, he didn't know how much of a surprise he'd find when he focused.

Kass laid in her bed, writhing in pleasure, with no one. She looked like she was having a lot of fun. Her athletic body was completely naked, and her hand was south of her belly. Bumblebee hummed in admiration as the scene unfolded in front of him, just like the sweet center of her thighs. She held a purple contraption that buzzed and vibrated monotonously to her exposed sweet spot and rubbed vigorously. It made Bee super hot and his sensory processor was on maximum stimulation mode. She was pleasuring herself in the privacy of her bedroom, with a machine! He shouldn't be watching! But he wanted to, oh how he wanted to.

He watched with guilt and nervousness as she rolled onto her side and then to the other side, almost as if she were dancing in bed. That..thing...she had, he could hear the small electric pulsations faintly with his sensors, it was vibrating madly. He imagined his own body vibrating while she sat on top of him, on top of his energy rod. He could do that, and probably way better than that electric device. His circuits ran hot when she raised the arm without the small purple rod and ran it through her hair, sprawled out behind her head. She traced a lock of hair with her fingers back towards her cheek and ran her hand down her face and then bit her smallest finger. Bee imagined being on top of her, making her bite her own body because she couldn't control her euphoria. She would beg for more and beg for intense vibrations and harder impact and grab at his abdomen for things to hold on to while he filled her whole body up with his glowing shaft!

He zoomed out immediately as he could when his senses came to and shivered dramatically. Bee at least had the decency to not take advantage of the situation and watch her entire spectacle of pleasure giving but it was so hard not to. He sat there thinking about what to do. He was so aroused, he couldn't stay in the parking spot like that, with that yearning, aching. He wanted to be the one giving her that pleasure, to make her writhe like that with that sexy little human body. He wanted to listen to her moan, like the women on the internet did- for more, faster, and harder! He wanted to thrust into her, bury her deep below his chest while collecting all his spare energy from his body and when it had all collected in one place, overload it onto her in an explosion of bliss and satisfaction.

Bee had to take a drive.

But not without taking one last peep into her slanted blinds. He zoomed in with just enough time to see her turn her face towards the window, eyes closed and brows furrowed, one finger hanging from her lips as she panted and her other arm working hard, before he peeled out of the parking lot.

Bumblebee returned later that night, flushed out and content. His lights glared off the wall of the apartment then quickly disappeared as he turned his motor off. The complex was quiet, save a few apartments booming with music. Sam's lights were off, Kass's lights were off, no one was here. He wasn't home that late was he? His signals checked the atomic clock, it was only 11:00 pm, prime time to be in solitude for a while before either of them came home, he thought. So, he relaxed and fell into a state of recharge.

He didn't come back online until the early morning on Sunday. What startled him into consciousness was Kass's door shutting and locking, she was going for her morning run. Wondering if she would comment on his return, he watched her intently. Unfortunately for the both of them, there was a couple walking their dog on the sidewalk in front of the units. 'Damn' he thought, no luck. Kass began her watch and took off, glancing sideways at Bee before she passed him completely. Bee was happy. She looked at him! And that was enough.

Kass returned about an hour later, panting heavily and stopped her watch and leaned over on her legs, breathing. She coughed a few times and spit on the ground. She had made this a very fast and long run, she tried to catch her breath by pacing in circles around the sidewalk. She was sweating all over, and the sweat caught the morning sunlight making her shine, just like that morning when they had first chatted. Bee couldn't take his optics off of her and that sweet body, he just wanted it, he wanted her, and he was going to have her. He watched her gracefully stretch in front of her door in a pink sports bra and short black shorts and he just couldn't help himself.

:Mm mm: he whirred a cat call her way. She turned her head in surprise, her left ankle in her left hand, stretching her quad. Her hand was up against the wall, bracing herself. She smiled and folded her arm in to lean her torso up against the brick, her butt curving out from the wall, held up by those beautiful, long legs she had.

"Well...look who decided to come back.." Kass smirked a sideways smile at Bee. Bee whirred gleefully in response and couldn't help but...click-Bee rolled his windows down slightly so that she could hear it better.

:My first, my last, my everything..And the answer to all my dreams.:

Kass began to giggle, "Oh...it's one of THOSE mornings again.." but she kept on smiling and couldn't turn her head away.

:You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star...My kind of wonderful, that's who you are...:

Kass kept smiling and switched her legs. He was feeling chipper this morning, she thought. So was she. She rocked her hips and shoulders side to side slightly to his music and then put both hands against the wall to stretch out her hamstrings.

-static-

:She's got legs, she knows how to use them..:

Kass gave Bee a suspicious yet, mischievous look when he played that. As it kept playing, she turned her back to him and started stretching her arms, giving Bee a full view of her round booty.

:Wooiieew: he hummed through his voice.

She separated her feet to about shoulder-width apart, lifted an arm and placed it behind her neck and leaned to the right. She did the same on the other side. She purposefully arched her back more than normal to make her butt more pronounced and then, bent from the waist down and put her hands on the ground.

:Slap that bass! Slap it till it's dizzy...:

"Bee!" Kass scolded him, but with a smile on her face. She looked at Bee upside down and snickered, why was she having so much fun teasing this robot?

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Kass stood straight up suddenly and Bee turned off his radio at the same time. Sam stood there in a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Uuuhh.." Kass nervously poured out of her mouth.

"I can't do this every weekend..." Sam rubbed his sleepy face, "Or maybe I should get a less hormonal car..." he glared at Bee and rolled his eyes, and then pointed at Kass, "and YOU! I thought you were more grown up than me..."

Kass laughed and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Haha...chill out bro...we're only playing." and she smlied at him, "You look like you could use some morning music yourself."

"Yeah yeah, I'm not a morning person, not the first time I've heard it.." Sam said lazily.

"Hey, I didn't say it!" Kass threw her hands up in the air to surrender and then nudged his shoulder with hers, "We'll be quiet, promise."

"How can I trust you?" Sam smirked to her.

"Well for one, I need to go in and grab some food, I'm dead hungry..." Kass held a hand to her stomach and patted it.

"So go on a breakfast date then, and leave the rest of us, to rest." Sam said...'date' as if he...knew?

"Breakfast? Well..." Kass said nervously, she played innocent and scratched her head as Sam pushed her to Bee and opened his passenger side door and literally shoved her in.

"Hey! Wh...!" she yelled and Sam closed the door before she could finish what she was saying. Sam looked around the complex to see if anyone was looking, it would be odd to put someone in a passenger seat and then have the car drive off without seeing anyone getting into the driver's seat too. Bee started his engine, locked the doors and backed up on Sam's cue. Kass braced herself against the dashboard with her foot and console with her hand and looked out the window to Sam as the windows slowly tinted. He stood there waving and smiling as they drove away.

"Uhh well..." Kass said as she situated herself into his seat, a funny feeling coming over her senses. "I don't really have any money to get breakfast because -someone- pushed me in here before I even had a chance to think about the possibility of getting my wallet."

:Don't worry, Be happy:

"Well... that's fitting.." Kass joked and snickered., "But really...I'm sweaty, salty, messy...I don't even have a shirt on!"

'Damn right..' Bee thought.

:Girl you're amazing, just the way you are: -static-

Kass stopped at those words, and looked toward the dashboard. Her breath caught in her chest and her hands started to tremble. How could he have this kind of effect on her, she wondered. 'What is it about him that's so...charming..?' Kass stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the goosebumps on her skin and the way her tummy flip-flopped. When that had finally died down, she had an 'aha' moment.

"Oh!" Kass jammed her hand into her shorts. Bee hummed a questioning whir and watched as she dug at the front left-hand side of her inseam. The last time he saw her with her hand in that position, she was in the middle of something... intimate. At first, it aroused Bee, making his motor sputter slightly, but then Kass removed her hand from the inner-pocket of the shorts with a five-dollar note in her hand."Emergency money!" and she smiled, "And the house key, of course. I usually take some cash with me just in case I get lost and need to call a cab or need something to drink on the way, and seems now it will be serving to have a useful purpose!" Bee revved his engine to her in delight and drove into the first place he could find that had food for her. It was a donut shop.

"Oh...donuts?" Kass scrunched her face at the thought, "ehhh...well.." Bee wondered why she didn't like donuts and started to back out of the place he had parked in.

"Oh, no Bee, it's fine! I can do donuts.." Kass hadn't had a donut in a very long time since she started her healthy-eating kick a few years back. But she also didn't want to look like a finicky fool in front of Bee either, so she sacrificed.

Kass returned to the car with a bag of three donuts and a coffee. "Wow there's so much selection, and they're cheap!" Kass said happily as she got in and Bee closed his door, "I'll have to do some extra activity today if I'm going to burn off these calories..". Little did either of them know that both of their minds were practically in the gutter once she mentioned that. Bee took off and headed in a different direction than last time they went out.

"So..." Kass asked softly, "where to?" she gently shrugged her shoulders and put the donuts bag on the floor so she could eat them later out of the car. She was pretty sure she'd drop crumbs on Bee's interior if she ate them now. She sipped her coffee and mmmm'ed at the taste of it. Bee mmm'ed at the sound of her.

"Swimming" Bee said in his temporarily half-fixed voice. It sounded better but warbled slightly.

"What?" Kass found herself asking, "What do you mean swimming?"

"You know how to..swim, right?" Be questioned.

"Well yes.." Kass did know how to swim, she was on the swim team in high school but she hadn't done too much swimming lately except for in her apartment pool, usually with a bunch of friends and a volleyball.

"Well then, you know what I mean." Bee reverberated back. It amazed Kass that Bee knew his way around so well, he didn't seem to backtrack, take slow roads, or miss a turn, she had a pretty good sense of direction but she was pretty lost on this trip.

"Ok" she responded and lightly patted the dashboard, "I-I trust you." She gave him a warm smile and he took it as an invitation to push it one step further. He started vibrating her seat slightly. Kass noticed immediately and sunk deep into the seat, the gentle convulsions making her relax.

Bee thought back to the advice Ratchet had given him when he was at base. "Most females will be taken aback if you directly ask them to take their clothes off, they won't do it and they will hate you after that most of the time. But anything you can do to provoke them to shed clothing without your asking or based on circumstances around them, they will most likely comply. Try water."

"What do I do then, once they have shed their clothing?" Bee had asked.

"Then you take these moves on this video here.." he pointed to a screen, "See what he's doing there? You can do that with your digits too, and that..if she complies, you can move her there and then you stand there and see what happens when that goes the correct way?" he said as his arm violently moved around the screen, pointing at things Bee should notice. Bee wasn't paying too much attention, his processor was focused on Kass's face making those kind of shapes that the woman on the screen was making, he found it so arousing that he tuned Ratchet out and just focused on his mental image.

"Bee! You are wasting my time!" Ratchet scolded him by knocking him on the side of his head.

But Bee had taken a few tips from those videos, the tips he could remember, the rest were all lost in Kass's moaning face.

"Mmmmm."

Bee's audio receptors twitched. 'What was that? Was that her?' She moaned again. 'WOAH!' Bee drifted slightly off the road but then veered back on.

"Woah Bee, take it easy.." Kass said between her breaths, "I hadn't prepared for a hard ride," she said, chuckling slightly at her intended pun. Bee forgot in his reminiscence that he was vibrating her seat, and evidently, she liked it. The sensors on the bottom of the seat sensed a rise in humidity levels, the culprit-Kass.

Kass couldn't began to say how good it felt for her whole body to be buzzing. Her thin shorts were able to let a lot of the vibration through straight to her skin and crotch. The tingle had started in her butt, the small buzz spread slowly throughout her thigh and groin region and her body unconsciously responded.

" I take that...as a good thing." Bee calmly said to her, his engine roared higher with energy and made the vibrations more intense. Kass raised her arms on top of her head and secured her fingers behind her headrest. Her legs parted slightly and she closed her eyes, head tilted up. She arched her back to place more of her moist region onto the seat and feel the vibrations better. She squealed when a certain frequency made her crotch tingle all the way up her back and through her neck. Bee purred at her, he was enjoying this. Kass listened to his purrs, a little scared and a little excited that she was showing a little of herself to him and she knew that he seemed to enjoy what he saw. She didn't know how far to take it in the car, but for now, she made it out to be an ambiguous display, meaning, she didn't want to let him know either way, what she was doing-or feeling.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at their destination. A remote area with trees all around and then a clearing. There was a few clearings, actually. Kass took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she got out of the car which it had turned off, and stopped vibrating, and took a look at the clearings.

"Natural springs..." she said softly. She had to admit...she couldn't wait to jump in one of them. Bee couldn't wait for her to jump in either. He hoped Ratchet was right...

A/N :

**Chapter 5 will knock your senses out. ;)**

**3**

**If you're curious (I dunno if you are or not):**

**Barry White - You are my first, my last, my everything**

**ZZ Top - She's got legs**

**Fred Astaire - Slap that bass**

**Bobby Mcferrin - Don't worry Be happy**

**Bruno Mars - Just the way you are**


	5. The plunge

**Warning: very mature content ahead**

Ch 5

The air was humid. It was sticky. The sounds of the springs trickling out through the ground was subtle and it's percussion was joined by the singing of dozens of birds sitting in the trees. The wind rustled the leaves and it was almost as if you could see it pass through in waves.

"Natural springs are so good for the body, the water is so pure." Kass informed Bee. Bee's body started to make grinding and metallic noises. She turned to watch him transform into his robot form, still awe-stricken at how he does it. He was taller than she remembered, maybe because it was during the day and not at night and she could see all of him in plain view. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, he was incredible.

"You're an incredible being, Bee..." she said to him. He felt his face plates get hot but not hot enough to glow. Kass looked around the ground, "Hey, where did the donuts go?" her stomach growled.

Bee tilted his head and thought, where would they have gone to? He started shaking his legs and then gave his chest a good pounding and out they fell through a plate just to the side of his abdomen. Kass found this rather amusing so she chuckled. Bee picked up the bag and brushed his huge digits over the bag to "dust" it off and then placed it gently in front of her. Kass smiled at the kind gesture and took the bag, her hand brushed Bee's fingers and she let it linger there for a few seconds more before she removed it.

"Thank you, Bee." she smiled and sat down in the grass. She jammed a jelly-filled donut in her mouth and moaned at it's pleasure. "Ooh it's SO GOOD.." she said through a mouthful of sugary donuty goodness, making her stomach so happy. Bee liked it when she was happy, watching her eat was possibly the happiest thing he had ever seen her do, besides the bedroom display he had peeped in on.

Bee stood with his hands on his hips and looked around, he was scouting for ideas. Before he had gone to the base, he had asked Sam if he could take Kass for another ride, and that's when Sam figured out that his car had a little thing for her. Sam told him he'd help out somehow but warned him not to push it too far with human women because they liked to play hard to get or something like that. Sam had played the perfect part this morning, he must remember to thank him later but now he was on his own. Trying to remember everything he was taught was hard and he barely knew where to begin.

"Bee, you good?" Kass broke his thought process and he looked down at her, "You look like you're thinking about intense stuff." She was working on the third donut now.

Bee nodded his head, oh if she only knew.

"I still marvel at the organic...beauty of...Earth." he strained, "very different from Cybertron." Bee started to say, "Cybertron didn't have...so many...colors..."

Kass was listening, but her attention was mostly on the largeness of his body. He just looked strong, massive, powerful, she wanted to submit to him. All her life she was the strong one, the active one, the powerful, strong, athlete that she was raised to be. Past boyfriends hadn't the endurance to keep up with her, and nor sometimes the strength. That's why she liked to date big muscular guys, to balance out the feminine in her. Unfortunately, not all of them were the brightest. They were vain, shallow, and greedy. Bumblebee was...strong, powerful, and kind, at least what he portrayed to her anyway, she couldn't see any reason not to like him, or to move in closer to see what he might have hidden for her. The thoughts were arousing, she thought she was insane for such thoughts but...sometimes its just right to follow your gut, she thought, and her gut was screaming in agony at her to explore him.

"Cybertron sounds like an interesting place," Kass said as she licked her fingers clean of any sugar residue. Her legs were splayed in front of her and she rested on the palms of her hands. She tilted her head up to Bee and stared at him, "But there's wonderful things on Earth too.."

"Indeed, there is..." Bee's optics changed shape to a more pleasant one when he said this. They stared at each other for a longer than necessary time and then Bee spoke, "Would you like to join me in some fresh limestone filtered groundwater?"

Kass laughed softly at his word choices and nodded her head. She got up onto her feet and walked side by side with Bee to the nearest spring. It was about 40 feet wide and it's narrow end angled into a small river that trickled down somewhere, probably to a bigger tributary that eventually made it to the ocean. Surrounding it was rock and was a large collection of boulders and rocks on the other side of where they were and the landscape ascended. It was a nice little water hole with a rockface, surrounded by beautiful mosses and plants.

Kass began removing her shoes and socks, undoing the laces and pulling them off and placing them upside down in the grass. Bee was ecstatic, this was it! Ratchet was right! After she had placed her runners aside, she walked to the water, dipped a foot in and shivered.

"Oooh that's cold!" she shook her shoulders and jumped up and down. Bee couldn't wait for her to take off her top, those round things would be bouncing more for sure! Bee decided to place his two mechanical legs in the water. Something stalled her, this water seemed to be too cold to get into all at once, he watched her as she eased her way in, inch by inch, hands gripping her arms. Her top and bottoms were still on too, he thought, that wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

"You're going to... get your clothes all ..wet." he said directly.

"That's okay, they could use a rinse," Kass stated as she inched her way up to her knees.

'Okay...' Bee thought, disappointed. But if Bee knew anything about sensors and shock, he knew that she'd have an easier time adjusting to the cold water if she just jumped right in. He lowered his hand in front of her. She looked at it and then looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to throw you in." he said it very seriously and calmly. Kass blinked in surprise at him and then saw what kind of game he was playing at.

"Oh, you think if I dive in all at once, it will be better?" The real reason Kass wanted to adjust slowly was because her nipples were hardening at the temperature and she didn't want him to see.

"Com'on" he said, and twitched his hand. Kass looked suspiciously at it as the big fingers curled and uncurled in front of her. She thought about it for a second, a few seconds, and then her sanity gave in. She curled her arms around his hand, a hand that was as big and long as her torso, and he let out a small chuckle.

"Show me what you've got.." Kass said playfully. Bee let out a low and savage laugh and with one big sweeping motion, lifted her up in the air and flung her high but gently straight into the middle of the spring. Kass squealed and screamed with laughter and fun as her body twisted, trying to balance her fall into a gentle plop which ended up in a butt-first entry that wasn't really so gentle.

A few moments later, her head bobbed up from under the water and she was laughing and chattering from the temperature.

"Oooh Bee-e-e, that w-w-as so-o aw-w-e-ss-s-some!" Kass began to swim swiftly to the other side of the spring to warm her body up. Bee followed, walking on the bottom of the spring, his body still sticking out. It wasn't that deep. When he had reached the middle of the spring, his chest was still exposed and the hole didn't go any deeper. He could feel the water gushing out from the bottom of the well through a small fissure in the ground.

"Want to to it again?" Bee chided. Kass had reached the boulders on the other side of the spring and yelled back.

"Heck yeah!" and she started swimming back towards Bee. Bee watched as she swam back to him and then floated in the water. Their faces were much closer to each other than before since Bee was standing on the bottom of the spring and Kass could float up by his chest. Bee enjoyed looking at the contours of her lips, cheekbones and eyes without zooming in. Kass was busy staring at his face herself, they way his soundpiece came over the part of his face where he would have a mouth, his bright blue optics, deep and burdened with war but lively and bright with youth. He hovered his hand over her body and she latched on. Slowly pulling her out of the water, she hung by his wrist and forearm to hydraulics and plating that protected his cables, the veins that distributed his energy matter.

She could almost hear his life right by her ears. It surprised her and it made her aware of how alive he really was, how he was really a creature and not just a mechanism. She listened to his cables pumping energy and she felt it in the parts she held onto through her hands. He was warm, warm with life, even though his body composition was different from hers, they were the same. He lowered his eyes at her and they rotated and focused dramatically. He scanned her body, from her neck he traced her bosom and stomach with his optics and then looked back at her face.

"See something you like?" Kass purred at him. Her stretched arms lengthened her torso, showing off her magnificent slender waist and toned stomach. Bee also noticed that her round female bumps had smaller bumps poking out from her sports bra. 'Ah, yes, nipples', and they were provoked out at cold temperatures and arousal. Breasts, he thought... no wonder men liked them, he couldn't keep his optics from automatically drifting back to those things. Must be congenital because he sure wasn't trying to, that much.

"Your clothes should be rinsed enough." he calmly said as his lower jawpiece moved, "You can probably take them off now."

Kass felt all sorts of crazy things happening to her body when he said that, so much so that she loosened her grip suddenly from his arm and fell into the water. Bee was splashed with her ungraceful plop. Her head popped up and she was laughing, wiping the water from her eyes and dipping her head back in to get her sopping hair out of her face. Bee became nervous with doubt and excitement, he didn't know why she was laughing.

"Oh Bee, I don't do that on the first date, naughty alien!" Kass scolded him and she floated on her back and playfully kicked water towards Bee's chest with her feet. She then turned her head upside down and dove into the water backwards and did a small backflip before she surfaced again. Bee could see her every move since the water was so crystal clear and when she surfaced, he raised his arms gently and then threw his arms down hard into the water on both sides of her so that the waves he created made her fly into the air, riding on the water's wake. She laughed again after she had landed. Bee had made it that far, might as well take the plunge..

"What about.. the second date?" Bee nervously asked, trying to not let it show through his voice. Kass tread water in front of him, blind as to what she should say. She supposed it actually was the second time they had been out together although neither of them were exactly.. 'dates'. Her mind drew a blank, she knew it was wrong on so many levels, but, how could it be wrong when no one was there to witness them? She swam gently to the side of him and her arms reached for his. He diligently obliged and held it out further so that she could wrap her arms around his as to not waste treading energy. It seemed strange to her, to hold onto an arm that itself was as long as her whole body, but it was also intriguing.

"Well...it would depend on the guy..." Kass smartly said, "and depend on the situation, and the, feeling..." she stopped herself suddenly when Bee went to go find an appropriate station for the..'situation'..

-static-..

:I'm qualified to satisfy you, anyway you want me to:

He found himself playing his trump card again. Kass floated on her stomach to his words, and found herself smiling, she didn't have a doubt in her mind that he could. She ran her hands up and down his arm plates, sending small jolts of electricity into his head.

"You certainly know how to court a lady, Bee." Kass said to him through dripping eyelashes, "I've usually dropped men like stone by now if they tried anything like that, what could it possibly be about you that..." she laid her head on Bee's hydraulics, "..makes me tingle." She rubbed her face slowly next to his inner workings and Bee's electrical pulse increased, she was conceding. Kass started thinking about Bee's anatomical parts, how it worked just like hers. She had been thinking about him everyday since they met and she couldn't resist the truth anymore, she was very attracted to him, in a primal way. She didn't want to know how it happened, how it could happen, or how it was going to work, she just wanted to know that what she was feeling was actually possible, and her body screamed at her to find out.

She continued, not allowing herself to hold back anymore, her primal instinct raging on her body now, "Bumblebee," she said softly, "How did you do this to me?" the strength from her arms gripping his became stronger and she pulled her body close to his metal. Bee's reaction to feeling her soft, yet firm body on his was delightful, he hummed a low tune and growled slightly from his chest, lower than what sounds he usually made.

"Pick me up." she said to him. He obeyed, watching her latch onto his arm again and lifting her face-to face, her legs dangling and swirling in the water just below her thighs.

He took a chance, "Your wet clothes seem...uncomfortable to swim..in..." he was still on about that wasn't he, Kass thought. She tilted her head to the side of her left arm, hiding her eyes behind it.

"Yes, you're right, but..my hands seem to be full, could you help me?" she asked in a polite and sinister voice. She adjusted her hold on Bee's arm to give her shoulders a break and then wriggled her hips at him. That's all he needed to send him over the edge. His crotch plate started to burn which he diligently kept shut, for now. His other hand came forth to her body and gently touched her shorts. He really wondered what to do, crap, which way did they come off? Did they have a button somewhere and unfolded, or did they slide down, or up? His processors worked fast to search for the answer, he accessed data in a microsecond and found it. Oh yes, they came down. He was fascinated though, by the small fabric things, how wet they were and how they stuck to her body when wet. Amazing how everything was so sticky on this planet. Kass nudged Bee's fingers with her hips and adjusted her grip once more.

Bumblebee's first and second digits wrapped themselves delicately around the fabric shorts and committed. He slid them down an inch at first, then two more inches, then three more inches. He slid them down until they were mid-thigh and he ogled at her exposed flesh. He was half-expecting to remove those panty things he always watched her put on, but these seemed to have them built-into the short. Athletic gear was way too weird for him. The delicate Y her crotch made was completely smooth. It was paler than the rest of her body from not being exposed to the sun as often. Bee whirred incomprehensibly at her flesh, her toned, beautiful flesh. Kass didn't know if she should think herself crazy at the moment for letting a robot take off her shorts, or if she could consider herself avant-garde in an artsy kind of way. She discounted both thoughts. It was what it was, just the two of them, being animals.

Bee lowered her shorts all the way and traced his thumb digit down the side of her exposed leg after the shorts were removed. He tossed them onto the rock encircling the spring and found his hand back on Kass's leg. She moved against it and then projected her breasts to him, motioning for him to move on to the next article of clothing. Bee could feel every pulse of her body while she held tight to his arm, her pulse was increasing rapidly just like his and soon he wouldn't be able to control the plate that allowed him to unsheathe his rod anymore. His fingers gently grabbed hold of her pink sports bra from the back. Kass let go of his arm and slipped out of it when she fell into the water. She was now in the nude, exactly how Bee had pictured it. The only sounds from the springs was the trickling water and the leaves making harmony together from above them.

Bee violently shook, he had honestly thought he wouldn't make it this far, but here he was, with a beautiful naked Kass right in front of him. He had dreamed of this moment, but now he was too nervous to do anything for fear of ruining the event. But she had responded to his advances, why shouldn't he feel in control? They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his gutsy move that one night. His courage grew but then was stifled by a certain sexy human grabbing hold of his chest plates. He looked at her lovely body from right below his face and brought his hand up below her to steady her.

"May I?" she asked, indicating if she could go higher. Bee felt her warmth through his chest, she was a different kind of warm, a lovelier warm, a womanly warm and he doubled over mentally when he could feel her breath on his plate sensors.

"Please.." he softly answered back, dimming his optics.

Kass searched with her feet for a place to climb. She placed one foot on a ledge she found in his abdomen and found another place for her other foot a bit lower and lifted herself up so that her head was level with his, she wanted to get a good look at him.

She reached out and touched his metal cheekplate, watching his eyes twist and focus with every move she made. His eyes were amazing, blue in the center and golden on the outside, burning with brightness.

"I want to...touch you.." Kass whispered as she leaned her head in until her forehead was against his cheekplate. Her fingers ran lightly along his lower jawpiece, feeling the warm pulsations of electricity throughout. Bee reached his hand up and placed it on her lower back.

"Do...you want to touch me?" Kass breathed against his metal, her mouth brushing lightly against his face.

"More than anything." Bee responded in a deeper voice than normal and he curled his head towards her, letting their faces nestle against each other. Kass draped her arm over his yellow helm and danced her fingers delicately over the smooth surface while her face grazed contact with Bee's. Kass could feel his fingers put pressure on her lower back, caressing the skin there, making her butt tingle. Kass gasped next to Bee's soundpiece when one of his fingers dipped between her legs, rubbing up her inner thigh towards her moist center. Bee enjoyed his intimate face contact with Kass, a lot. She wasn't hard, nor really soft, but she was firm, just the right amount of firm and softness. It was an invited intimacy that he hadn't experienced in a long time, that he'd almost forgot about since their battle had began. He couldn't process anything else except for the feelings that this human was making him experience, he needed to claim her and inside he knew she would let him.

Kass continued nestling her face and twisting it around, making sure she covered her entire head with his mineral, slightly geological scent. Without the accustomed trend of kissing that humans had made an innate routine of with intimate contact, she unknowingly returned to an ancient instinct of marking her territory with her glands. Her hands dabbled over Bee's shoulders, listening to and feeling his life pulse and she pushed her body against his to envelope the rest of him with her body glands. He could smell her alright, she smelt divine, like a piece of untainted energon freshly collected. His hand on her back had migrated to her butt and he held it firmly, he only needed one hand, the other one was lightly stroking his crotch plate, giving temporary and minor relief to his burning rod.

"You feel so...different.." Bee almost inaudibly said while her face was next to his.

"As do you..." Kass 's mouth said and she brushed her lips over his jaw.

"I like it." Bee responded and then whirred a groan when he felt her feet dance around right above his sensitive groin parts for support. His fingers traced the inside of her thighs again, creating an audible moan filled with pleasure from her mouth. He did it again and then rested one of his digits on the moist center of her sensitive region. He began vibrating the energy in his hand, controlling the intensity, pleased that she buckled her legs and held on to dear life by his shoulder plates. She moaned into his neck as his finger pulsed vibrantly between her legs, rubbing slowly and then faster like he had seen her do with herself.

"Oh god..." she panted and then mumbled incoherent words to him while she kept re-adjusting her grip on his body to stabilize herself because her legs were rendered useless by his giving. He took his dominate digit and adjusted the plating around to make a smooth cylinder, shifting from his angled forms in order to make his next move. He felt her wetness increase and she began to move her body against his finger when she had re-stabilized her footing, slightly. He immediately reacted to her and increased the intensity of his vibrations which made her call out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes!" She threw her head back and pushed her body down on his finger and he entered her. She cried out breathless into the air as she felt his finger vibrate inside of her, the sensations of his vibrations touching every nerve in her region and she collapsed onto his body. She pushed against his chest to feel him deeper inside of her, making her canal stretch beyond what it ever had and she nearly cried against him because it felt so good. Bee acknowledged her yearning and he thrust his finger deep inside again, she cried out with a ravishing moan and he pulled out and pushed in several more times. Kass grabbed onto whatever she could find to hold, sometimes it was cables, sometimes it was plating and sometimes it was his hydraulics. Either way she grabbed she felt small electrical pulsations running through her.

Bee couldn't wait anymore, his burning plate opened and he exposed his energy rod. Kass saw the blue glow being reflected against body, she wondered if she could take a guess as to what it was. Bee walked slowly towards the rockface, his body steadily retreating from the water. He slowed his vibrations and thrusts with his finger and removed it completely. Kass took the moment to catch her breath, she was incredibly lubricated and prepared for entry, her beautiful pussy was swollen with readiness, Bee placed her gently on a boulder on the level of his rod, and Kass could now see the shaft that was waiting for her.

His long rod stemmed out from a normal anatomical region and it was a dark blue glowing matter, it was huge, she thought. Definitely of sizable proportion to Bee's massive body, but also impressively bigger than that. She reached out to...touch it...if she could, was it firm? Was it soft? Bee watched her, amused, looking at his rod with such bewilderment and he moaned in metallic pleasure when her hand touched the tip of it. He placed one hand beside her body on the rock and steadied himself to ensure that his legs wouldn't collapse below him. He felt energy leaving all parts of his body to collect here in that one place.

Kass was stunned at the texture of his rod, it was energy, but it was firm. She didn't know what kind of energy matter it was, sometimes it felt like liquid, and sometimes it felt solid, but she could touch it, and she made Bee respond in admirable ways when she did. She stroked it with both of her hands up and down, rubbing her breasts on it occasionally, she used the entire motion of her body to stroke this massive stem of energy. She compared it to a phallus without the confines of a barrier, just blood and muscle, is what she thought of, so indeed it MUST be sensitive. He could feel every little touch she made, the energy flowing through his form pulsed and he could feel his entire body contract with the sensations. Kass dipped her tongue out to see what kind of agitation they both would get out of that. She felt a spark on the tip of her tongue as she ran it down his length, making him whir a moaning tune. He felt the electricity of his body, almost magnetically, collect where the wetness of her tongue touched and it felt so good.

He pushed her head away suddenly and continued pushing her until she was on her back. She didn't mind the rough stone underneath her, all she cared about was closing the space between her and Bee and feeling him enter her with that magnificent energy rod. But...how...

"Bee...I want..." she panted after he ceased his firm pushing on her body to resume his tantalizing vibrations with his finger on her inner thigh, "But... your size...". Bee leaned into her, his face nuzzling to hers again.

"Don't worry...You'll be fine." and upon saying that, he pushed his rod against her moist core, she moaned, the electricity that she felt was unraveling, the vibrations of his life making her nerves tingle in a way she had never felt before, and she lost most of her motor control. She tried to lift her heavy legs against his body, and placed one foot on his chest, and one on a shoulder to brace herself. He tried hard to concentrate his energy into her, remembering what Ratchet said about compacting the energy to conform to the force it was pushed against. He felt himself slip inside of her, his rod adapting to her interior and he slipped more of himself in and watched her moan loudly, deranged at the feeling of his energy filling the walls of her chamber. She didn't care how it happened, she didn't care that it was an impossible proportion, but all she knew was that it did happen, and it felt like bliss.

Bee smirked at himself and thanked Ratchet, now to get to work. He watched Kass struggle to brace herself on the rock, placing her arms and hands on smaller rocks behind her, testing their stability with her friction. Bee drew back, his energy rod reforming itself upon exit to its bigger structure. Kass felt the form leave her insides but her nerves were still tingling with his current. He dulled his optics even more, concentrating on her face, reflecting her pure euphoria and he pushed forward to enter her again. She braced herself against the rock and felt him filling her walls with that intense, firm, energy.

"Oh, YES!" she panted and she removed one hand from her stable rock to grab her breast and squeeze it before returning her hand to its place when she felt Bee pull out and thrust back in, beginning to start his cadence. When he entered, he fit all he could of himself inside of her and then pulled out not quite all the way but he had to definitely concentrate on his entry and diverting his energy into her chamber, it felt wonderful though. His denser form that was inside of her smaller canal felt so tight, he had no idea it would feel so good. His cadence increased and he brushed a large thumb over Kass's breast, caressing it gently as he pushed inside of her. She made rhythmic moans when he would rock his hips in towards hers.

"Bee, oh, Bee please don't stop," she said between moans, and his circuits tingled with her wetness he could feel from his shaft. They conducted to each other, her wetness plus his energy equaled pure rapture. He could feel his first overload coming as he felt her pussy get tighter and she orgasmed around his dense rod which he had to compact even more and it pushed him over the edge. He pulled out and he released his stored energy all over her body. He growled primatively when he did, and she became covered in his matter. The matter shot from the tip of his shaft, glowing and sparking with every pulse. He bent over her and relaxed, but it wasn't over yet, that was just the first one. Kass glowed with his energy matter on her and she looked over her body, it started to tingle.

"Oh my...that feels...so...tingly!" Kass rubbed her arms and then rubbed her breasts and her stomach, with the glowing matter. Bee was charmed at her reaction to his overload and his energy rod became brighter and denser with her response. She climbed over the rocks onto the ground, still rubbing her body as the glowing stuff dripped off of her she needed a softer ground to be in. She laid in the grass and squirmed in pleasure at the feeling.

"I'm not done.." Bee said to her, gratified.

"Good, because I'm not either." She responded seductively and rolled onto her stomach in the grass. Bee's rod was aching again and he needed to release more energy, but he watched her take a breather on the softer ground before he began tantalizing her again. He put a hand on her back, and vibrated, his body aching with needing her again. She moaned at the electric massage and felt him trace along her firm butt and legs with his fingers, amazed that a hunky thing like him could really be so gentle. He nudged her legs apart with one hand and stroked her core again, feeling it become immediately wet with his touch. She raised herself onto her hands and knees and rocked against his fingers, her body going numb with pleasure. His motions became vigorous and Kass braced her head against the grass, moaning at his vibrations and friction. Her face was smashed into the ground and he placed his other hand beside her and increased his vibrations to maximum frequency.

"AAAHH!" Kass cried out and she gushed with orgasm. Bee filled the space immediately and pushed his rod against her entrance again and thrust forward with maximum energy. Kass's body scooted a few inches forward when he thrust in, the grass a welcome change from the rock. Her body riddled itself senseless with uncontrollable nerves again. He was kneeling behind her, a hand on either side of her body, rolling his shoulders forward for increased entry. He pushed into her again, knocking her off her hands and onto her elbows as she slid forward.

He had to force himself not to lose concentration, so he shut his optics and focused on his rod, rocking into her thighs motion after motion. He rocked mildly at first, not wanting to knock her to the other side of the forest with his massive thrusts, but he began to lose control when she started throwing orders at him.

"..Bee... ! Harder!" Bee's sensory input was put in strident uncontrolled movements until he couldn't take it any longer, he propelled his hips forward, uncontrolled into Kass and she screamed in pleasure.

"YESS! Just like that!" Kass felt him lose control of his smaller motions and began thrusting into her as he would to a larger femme. Her knees were scarred from being pushed forward every time he plunged into her and her arms were the same. Every time he would buck deep into her, she advanced forward at least five inches. She couldn't find anything to brace herself against, but her body was in such a state of revelry, she didn't care, she just didn't want him to stop. Bee crawled forward every time he'd thrust into her velvety canal, the motions of conforming and compacting coming more naturally to him now, and he lost his mind to the sexy ass below him, jiggling slightly with every plunge. The further away they moved from the spring, the closer they were to overload. They advanced along the ground roughly and her calls echoed the birds that sang to them from the trees.

"OOOH, FASTER Bee, PLEEAAASE!" she screamed. Bee took no time to be gentle now, he was in control and she asked for it. His next thrust sent her two feet forward, and the next one, and the next.

Bee got tired of trying to keep her in one place so he firmly grabbed one of her legs with his hand and placed the other hand in front of her so that her arms could support her against his strong pressure. She gripped his hand as another strong thrust launched her forward, she held onto his wrist cables and fingers for dear life as another strong thrust sent her smashing into his arm.

He lifted the leg he had a hold on and angled her butt up slightly and pushed his hips against hers in a fast, rhythmic motion, harder than he had done previously. His whole mechanical body trembled with every propulsion he made and his arousal increased at the sound of his hips slapping her butt every time he rocked.

"Faster, faster faster! god Bee you'll make me come again, harder!" She yelled into his hand and he groaned loudly and thrust several more times at tremendous speed and he felt her pussy tighten around him again and he felt his second overload coming very soon. His assailants were fast and deliberate and as she was consumed by her own orgasm, he built up his own and with a final massive thrust, he called primatively into the air and pulled out as he shot his second load all over her body. She squealed upon his matter covering her again, tingling her nerves and senses. He contracted all of his parts and felt the extra energy leaving him until he finally relaxed all of his body.

She rolled over, panting, just in time to see his energy rod dim and then lazily retreat into the air and some of the matter rolling back into his cup. His chamber sparked with static and glowed until his plate retracted and closed his crucible. Kass laid below him, amazed and extremely satisfied and confused as to what just happened between them for the last thirty minutes. She peered at Bumblebee's optics, and he peered back, they became brighter the more he looked at her, and his senses regained. Kass's mouth parted in an inaudible whisper... "Wow..."

She heard Bee chuckle slightly as he turned his head, slightly embarrassed that he'd been so rough and uncontrolled with her. He had a lot of energy stored up and had a tough time keeping his composure. He placed a hand on her knees and whirred apologetically at the blood that oozed from the small scrapes. She smiled at him from the ground and waved her hand off at it, indicating that it was alright. Her arms were slightly scraped from being pushed along the ground too, she didn't realize she had received such a beating while receiving him. It just added to the pleasure, she thought. Lucky for him though, her endurance training and strength paid off.

The energy matter on her body dissipated slowly but still left her body tingling.

"I guess...I need a rinse.." Kass spoke, her voice shaky with exhaust. Bee was happy to pick her up and carry her to the nearest spring. The forest sounds enveloped their silence and echoed their pleasure.

**AN:**

**It's almost embarrassing to admit that you read stuff like this eh? But it's even harder admitting writing it! ...Honestly.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate all of them! I really enjoy writing this kind of stuff lol...**

**If we're all done with this story, awesome...if you want to see it go on, let me know, and how. I wouldn't mind continuing.**

**I had just written this because I miss my boyfriend and I was fantasizing. He'll be back next week. **

**I have had another one Optimus Prime going too, but I don't**

**know if I can really make up a plot beyond sex. LOL...**

**Oh, and I didn't know "ok" wasn't a word! no wonder why it always underlined it in Office:) rofl.**


	6. Can't stop thinking

- - - - - – -ch 6 - - - - - -

**Sorry for the really late update, I really had no intention of continuing the story after Chapter 5 but I've had a lot of good response to continue it so I have been working on its continuity. This is kind of in between TF 2-3 going into 3 more but it's been a long time since I've seen it so I'll kind of stick to the storyline (but not really) since it gets dull over and over in ficcies and plus, I've forgotten most of it lol...Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and adds!:) I'll continue with mostly the relationship between Kass and Bumblebee, rememeber, no holoforms allowed! Which means some people will probably find this relationship a little weird, but hey, that's what fanfics are for right:) Whatever:!  
><strong>

The static left over from Bee's and Kass's encounter tingled her body all the way home. It was afternoon by now and the sun had just began it's decent behind the line of trees. Kass had fallen asleep in Bee's passenger seat, her head drooping to the side and her hand resting on her abdomen. Bumblebee couldn't describe the feeling of enlightened joy he felt today, who would have ever thought that he would have finally gotten his wish. He wanted to spend more time with her, he wanted her to stay permanently in his seat, he...really...really...liked her. He had his fling, but there was something tugging at him that was so much stronger than just the fling that he had wanted in the first place, something that made him nervous and torn. His engine roared as they made their way back to the heart of the city.

Feeling the familiar curves and turns of the road, Kass woke from her nap and stretched her entire body, tickling the ceiling with her fingers and digging her toes into the floor, she was sore, oh boy.

-click-

: Homeward bound, I wish I was homeward bound:

Kass smiled and placed a hand on the armrest by the door. "Yes... home." she leaned her head back against the seat and sighed.

:Home, where my thoughts escape at home, where my music's playin'..:

Kass looked out the window at the familiar campus apartments and she could also see the clock tower from the main street on the university campus.

:Home, where my love lies waitin' silently for me...:

Kass listened and let her head wash itself with the words, her eyes glazed and she imagined future days, greeting Bee and waiting to see him after class, waiting for him to play her a little something that was on his mind, waiting...

They pulled into the apartment's parking lot, Kass's stomach turned. Half of her didn't want for it to end, and the other half knew she had a load of homework to do before Monday. Not a word had been spoken between them on the way home, she had fallen asleep only a few minutes after they left the woods. Bee pulled into his regular parking spot in front of the apartment building and turned off his engine. Kass sat in her seat a while before reaching for the door. She spoke very softly and slowly.

"So..."she sighed, her eyes darting from the dashboard to her hand on the door, "I guess... I'll.. see you around?" Now really sure how to end their little date, she patted the door handle gently and gave a quick smirk.

Bee whirred and said in his natural voice, "Of course, Kass. You know... where...I'll be."

"And if you're not here?" She asked just for fun.

"Then it's something...important..at base. I am to be going through...a lot...of upgrades soon."

Kass frowned at his statement, "What do you mean, upgrades? I think you're pretty stellar the way you are." 'Great, that didn't sound corny at all..' Kass rolled her eyes at herself.

"I...wish I could tell you...Kass..." Bee said to her softly.

"It's ok, I mean, we don't really know each other that well, in all honesty." Kass bit her lip and tapped the door panel with anticipation.

But Bee did know her. He knew that every morning at 5:30 she went for a run, and that she would return about 45 minutes later covered in that gorgeous dewy sweat that humans secreted. And then she would stretch. For breakfast she usually made an egg or eat grainy O's out of a box and spooned a creamy dairy product from a container into her mouth. He also knew that she went to the grocery store on Mondays and sometimes Thursdays and had a green bike pannier. He also knew that she bit her pen while writing notes from her college books and that she often drank milk while studying. He knew that she looked sexy in black, walked well in high heels, and ditched douchey guys. He knew she studied biology and anatomy and wasn't grossed out by the pictures and he knew that she often daydreamed when writing papers because he could see her through her windows. Oh if she only knew what he knew about her.

A sudden static noise with what sounded like a coded sequence emitted from Bumblebee's speakers, or from somewhere. The noise was full of frequencies and pings and it definitely didn't sound like a Bumblebee station. One frequency was higher and another frequency was lower, as if it was some kind of communication between two objects. When the noises stopped, Bee opened his passenger side door to Kass.

"I have to...go to base under urgent conditions,...please understand." Bee said to Kass.

"Don't worry, I know you're a busy bot, um, I guess I'll see you later, Bee..." Kass took one step out and paused a second, wondering if he was going to say anything else or if she should say something, but quickly moved on and stood up and shut his door. His engine started again and she watched as he backed out of the space, windows tinted, and drove away towards the other side of the parking lot from where they entered.

Kass stood in one place, confused, and her mind riddled with thoughts. What had just happened today? What had she just gotten herself into? She wasn't promiscuous like this, did it not count because he was a robot? What in the world? He's a robot! She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled the words around in her mind, 'I just...did it...with a robot!' What kind of girl was she? She turned to her door and pulled the key out of her pocket and planned on having a very long shower.

She still tingled, even days after her and Bee's encounter she still tingled. She body constantly felt like it was under the surge of a small electrical pulse. It didn't necessarily feel bad, but it certainly was distracting, especially in class. She had hopelessly moved to the back row of her biology lecture because she was rubbing her skin to calm the sensations that would suddenly jolt her and make her twitch in unsightly ways every now and then. Like chills, but, much, more, erotic. She buried her head in her arms on this Thursday after her massive weekend with Bee and chewed on her pen. After riding her bike home after her last class, she rode next to a very head-heavy boy that she knew.

"Sam!" She chimed from behind him. "You look horrible!" Kass patted his shoulder from behind and rode slowly on her bike beside him.

"Mikayla broke up with me." Sam mumbled. "Said she couldn't handle the lifestyle anymore...you're the only one who knows what I mean by that." Sam spoke slowly and carelessly, dragging his eyes on the sidewalk and never looking up once.

"Oh, sorry Sam, that sucks...and yeah...I do know what you mean." She thought about Bee again, she hadn't seen him since the day he left for the base, "You know I'm just across the way if you need to talk or hang or whatever, breakups haven't sat well with me in the past, that's how I really started running a lot, to escape from my thoughts." Kass got off her bicycle and started walking with Sam, they were both on their way home.

"I guess there's other fish in the sea as my dad says." Sam sighed, trying to come to terms with the breakup, "He was never really fond of her in the first place other than she was pretty."

"You're still young, there's plenty of time, and trust me, don't force it! When you find someone, it just clicks." Kass smiled at him and invited him to hang out with her and her friends on Friday night.

"So what's going on with you and my car?" Sam chuckled.

"What?" Kass sputtered, "N-nothing! Just..well.." Kass shrugged a lot and rubbed the back of her head, "Well...he's been gone if you haven't noticed..."

"Yeah I know, there's something brewing over there, but I don't know what, yet." Sam adjusted his backpack shoulder straps as they approached their respective abodes, "I just know that the government wants them to leave." Sam looked down.

"Really? Why?" Kass asked back in surprise.

"Well, we shouldn't really talk about it right now..."Sam shuffled his foot on the ground.

"Yeah, you're right, but hey, don't forget tomorrow at 7 pm, then we all might go out afterward I dunno..." Kass gave Sam a big hug, "Don't worry about Mikayla, everything will turn out fine." Kass smiled at him and Sam was glad that he had Kass as a friend that he could keep with his secrets about the Autobots. He wondered how much she and Bumblebee had talked about and what they did on their 'date' and why she kept rubbing her arms like they itched.

"Ok see you later and at the latest, Friday!" Sam said and hugged her back, "Thanks for being a friend." He smiled at her.

"No problem man, you're like family." Kass waved and they entered their own apartments. Time for a night of studying again, she thought.

Why didn't that feeling in the pit of her stomach go away after a few weeks? By the time Bee had finally returned, she was urgently studying for a final the next day. Her eyes squinted as Bee's headlights shone into her kitchen window as he was driving in. She tapped the book underneath her nose with a pen and sighed. What now? It was easy to forget that he was there when he physically wasn't there but now that he was back, what was she supposed to do to address her thoughts?

Her questions were suddenly answered when she made out a figure, Sam, getting into the driver's seat, and another figure, a blonde girl getting into the passenger side; they looked like they were in a hurry. Kass didn't get up or move when Bee backed out of the parking space and skidded out of the parking lot. Nothing was said and nothing transpired. It was all like it was before. Kass slowly got out of her seat and rubbed her arms and shivered slightly. She made her way closer to the window and stared out. She didn't know why she wanted him to come back, but she longed for him to.

Making her way back to her studying chair, she felt like a young schoolgirl who had lost her virginity to a random guy at a party. Yearning always for that one, hoping that would be the only one and that he would care only for her. 'Psh' she pursed her lips and fell into the chair with a loud plop. She couldn't figure out why any of her thoughts weren't making sense. She buried her head in her folded arms.

The following morning Kass tied her shoes, with means to go for her morning run before her big exam. She wondered sometimes how Sam could study and stay so busy with the Autobots at the same time. She shook her head and clapped her hands together to psyche herself up. She didn't feel like running though. She felt miserable. She hadn't slept well and she was thinking too much about her biology exam. Leaning her head against the door, she sighed again and slapped herself gently on the cheek, "Come on Kass..." she whispered and opened the door. The run wasn't as fast as it usually was. She took her time crossing intersections and she found it difficult to maintain her cadence up the inclines. When she got home, things didn't get much better. Her shower gel was empty and her hair dryer didn't work.

"Ugh!" she threw her hair dryer on the bathroom floor and pulled her hair back into a wet ponytail. She only had ten minutes to get to class. Somewhere in between showering and getting packed for class Bee had returned. Kass threw a backpack on her back and took her bike out swiftly. Locking the door from the outside, she noticed the yellow panels from the corner of her eye. She ignored it. She didn't have time to sit and think about what to say, she had to get this exam done while getting at least a B or higher to pass the class. Kass straddled her bike when she heard some clicking sounds coming from Bee. She gripped her handlebars and looked to the ground. Bee whirred at her. Kass looked straight at him.

"I have a biology final..." she said without stutter. "I..." she trailed off, she couldn't think like this on a whim. She took a big pedal stroke and was off on her bike, riding away from Bee without another word. She couldn't help but give a small groan of discontent at herself for being such a bitch. She was mad at him for not being there but at the same time, she knew he wasn't obligated. She was just being selfish.

Bumblebee wondered what was going on with Kass. He wasn't used to seeing her so unhappy, and she looked worse than unhappy. She looked downright lonely. Bee wondered if she missed him as much as he missed seeing her. Probably not. He was the one who pursued her in the first place. She just happened to be in the right mindset on those days, right? She was very cold when she left, which made Bee wonder what someone could have done to make her so unhappy. Maybe she went on a date last night that treated her badly, or maybe she was having trouble understanding the material for her class. Either way, he didn't suspect himself as the cause so he took the initiative to find her after her biology lecture and give her a pick-me up ride.

Three hours later, Kass emerged from the large science building. She skipped down the stairs with a contented expression on her face. The weekend was upon her and she only had two finals to go, an anatomy and calculus class, both which she knew she would ace. She was walking toward her bike when just as she reached into her backpack to get her key for her bike lock, a yellow car caught her eye. It was going north on the street paralleling the science building, it turned right and disappeared behind the building. Kass thought she knew that car, but, maybe not. Her hair had finally dried in a clumpy mess on the back of her head and to top it off she had thrown on an old t-shirt, some green athletic shorts and old runners. She figured she was looking pretty scrubby so it surprised her when a fellow classmate of hers caught her off guard when he followed her to the bike rack.

"Hey, so that was some class huh?" Kass looked to him suddenly walking by her and recognized him from her class. She thought his name was Derek or something like that...

"Yeah, glad it's over!" Kass tried to cheerfully answer. She pulled out the key from her backpack as he also pulled a key form his pocket.

"Ride far?" Derek asked her. He had a nice road commuter with a rack and skinny tires, looked fast.

"Not really, just over on 20th Ave.." she wondered where he was going with this, not that she didn't want to talk to him but she just wasn't in the mood to be amiable. She had rather looked better, felt better when talking to him; he was cute, he rode a bike, she looked like scruff, damn.

"I'm on 19th, same way huh?" he smiled, oh he had a gorgeous smile, Kass thought, but she still felt like scruff. "You know there's a killer coffee shop just as you pass 16th on the left, called Beaneficial? Ever been there?" He had already unlocked his bike and was standing next to it waiting for Kass to act.

"No I haven't, but I've wanted to try it." Kass responded with a fake smile.

"Yeah me too, hey, do you have another class, because if you don't, we could ride there and try it out."

Kass fumbled with her key, trying to get it in the slot, she's seriously being asked out looking like this?

"Well..." Just as Kass was about to answer, she caught another glimpse of yellow through the corner of her eye and she followed it. The direction it was headed was towards her. She knew the car, very well. Bee stopped just in front of the bike rack; he was only a few steps away, parked on the side of the street. His windows were tinted black and his engine hummed a familiar vibration. Kass looked at the car while she turned her key in her hand. Did Bee want her to get in? He honked. She jumped.

"A friend of yours?" Derek motioned towards the car, "Nice ride." He said in an almost defeated tone. Kass's eyes widened and she licked her lips with a tinge of a smirk coming across her face.

"Uh...yes, I don't think I can meet you for coffee today but maybe some other time!" Kass threw her backpack onto her back again and started walking Bee's way.

"Wait, can I text you?" Derek yelled as she sauntered away from him towards the hot yellow car he'd been ditched for. She ignored him as she opened the passenger side door and quickly closed it behind her. The car peeled out with controlled speed and a beautiful strong engine rev.

**A/N: Next chapter-Two types of action ;)**


	7. A longer drive

**Two posts in a day! I'm excited are YOU excited!**

CH 7

Kass held her backpack close to her body in the seat of the car. She didn't know what Bee's intentions were but she trusted him enough to get in without questions. They drove for a while around the city, but not out of it. The day looked like night from behind the tinted windows, she could barely see out of them.

"Hi, Kass.." Bumblebee said, his metallic voice deep and drowning.

"Hey.." Kass tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and slumped back into the seat. She relaxed slightly as she knew she didn't have to initiate the conversation anymore.

What Bee really wanted to say was that he missed her and thought of her every day since he was gone at base. While getting his upgrades, he daydreamed about her, he thought of her sexy human body beneath and on top of him nearly every moment. She had made his thoughts so happy, the happiest he had been since the war started. But all that came out was, "How was your exam?"

Kass rolled slightly to the left and sunk into the car, she sighed heavily from the lack of sleep, but she wasn't going to tell him that it was because he had left her tingling in places that couldn't be discussed in normal conversation, "Fine," was her reply. She was just glad to be sitting in him, she didn't quite know how to discuss these feelings that had plagued her for nearly a month now. It had been too long. But she realized something, something was different about him.

"Hey...your voice.. it's better." Kass jolted upright and touched his dash with her long fingers.

"Ratchet fixed most of the damage on my last visit." Bee said without hesitation, "It's not as painful anymore either." Kass incoherently rubbed the dash in front of her, pondering how much it really hurt when he talked to her. Her fingers traced the lines of the fake glove box and then followed the lines across her armrest on the door.

"I enjoyed our conversations, I didn't know it pained you so much to converse with me though..."Kass trailed off, thinking that despite his injury, he still advanced on her any way possible. She smiled at the thought.

"I...wanted to." Bee almost stumbled over the words. Kass felt her seat starting to vibrate, just like the last time they went on a drive. Sensations began impeding her judgment and she closed her eyes to focus on the good feeling. She wanted to tell Bee that she hadn't stopped thinking of him since he had left but now she couldn't think straight as all the blood in her body rushed to her head and abdomen.

"You were disturbed this morning, what for?" Bee wanted to pry. He knew his effect on Kass when he vibrated the seat, hoping that she would become more relaxed and tell him. On the contrary, she wasn't relaxed at all, she was much more tense in his seat.

Kass rubbed a small scar on her arm left over from their romp in the woods as her mind flooded back memories of how good it felt, how could she stay mad at Bee when he made her feel that good?

"N-no reason.." she lied. She wanted to feel him again, so then now was not the right time to tell him that she really missed him and longed for his presence in a meaningful way, therefore making her frustrated that he hadn't been there for the past month. She let the sensations into her body, she used them to feel better, she used him.

He had also been using her, as an escape from many years of war, a means to feel good and stay in good health, but after countless months of thinking about her, of not being with her, but just being around her, he realized his intentions had changed. What was once a crush and a silly cybertronian fantasy, he realized his true goals, companionship. Ratchet had made it impossibly easy to ease his urges but never had he thought that he'd need her again and again, and not just physically. Bee just wanted to see her happy and in good spirits like she always was since he remembered, even if she didn't return the same feelings. But at least he knew the direct way to be with her, the best way he knew how to make her truly feel good...

"Wha!" Kass gasped at the thick wire tentacles massaging her neck. Not really massaging, more like swiping, playfully. Kass wafted them aside, wondering if Bee had the same intentions as their last drive. She really wouldn't mind either way. She didn't know where they were in the city, she assumed headed west by the looks of the sun behind her. They were on a busy street with a lot of stop lights, to take up time, maybe? Bee was having a hard time having her in the seat without making good use of her, so he tried his luck. He moved one of his thick wires down by her leg and started playfully wrapping it around her form.

"What...what part of your body.. is that coming from?" Kass asked shakily, knowing full well what this was going to develop into if she didn't make him stop. She lightly grabbed the thick wire on her leg that was slowly inching its way up into her shorts. She started to shake harder, not being able to resist his mechanical touch.

"My wrist, why?" his voice gave a slight chuckle at the end of his statement, silly human question. He intensified his seat vibrations and the wire pulsed.

"Why is it warm and..throbbing?" Kass felt the wire dip under her shorts on the inside of her thigh, she couldn't hold it away any longer. She listened to Bee's magnificent hum and lost her thoughts.

"It's a hydraulic line, it has energon flowing through it. My energy, my blood, not dissimilar to your blood under your skin."

Kass felt the throbbing line make its way to her center and then it hesitated, teasing, torturing her. "Except the fact that...*gasp* I can't randomly disconnect any veins in my body like you..ooh...can..." her words became incoherent as Bee's line rubbed her slick panties up and down, not taking long for her to soak the edges with her pleasure. The end of the wire had a soft blue glow from it, Kass knew it was his energy though she couldn't fathom if it was related to his energy rod at all.

"If this is the way it's going to be, Bee..." she moaned through her words, "Then I guess there's no way I can stay mad with you..." slinking in the seat more, her hand guided the wire harder against her wet panties. It quickly retreated. Kass felt the swift departure of his appendage and it made her sit up with an awkward expression. "Oh, no no...no..." she knew said something she shouldn't have.

"It...it's not that I was... but I kinda...I just..." Kass stumbled over the words, pushing her shorts back down with the utmost modesty and cradling her arms above her legs as if she'd suddenly gotten cold.

"What did I do?" Bee's question was more like an interrogation. His voice was stern, serious, more serious than she had ever heard or even imagined, he sounded agitated. Kass's hand crept up her face and she bit her pinky, what happened when you lie to a big dangerous robotic organism?

"You...were mad with me?" Bee questioned again, "Why?" he still sounded agitated. Kass couldn't speak, her lips moved but she just couldn't say it. She couldn't tell him that she missed him because he told her that he would be gone sometimes, but did he know that she would care that much? That wasn't something to let him know as of right now.

"I...I.." Kass thought fast, "I was mad because I- I wanted to see you last night, and you just left without a word." She felt guilty turning it around and placing the blame on him but she would have felt even worse if she had found out her feelings weren't mutual.

Bee did feel guilty, he had wanted to contact her as well, but he and Sam and his new girlfriend had matters to tend to that evening, he had already felt bad about it, but assumed she didn't notice because she didn't even get up for him. He was foolish to think she would. And now he was foolish to think she wouldn't. Bee didn't like the guilt to be placed on his back, he tried to figure out a way to escape from the regret he felt. No, it wasn't his fault, it was her, she didn't make a move from the inside, not even a wave like she used to, she's the one who should be feeling guilty. He thought of a way to turn it back around.

"You didn't acknowledge me." he said in a matter-of-fact tone, suddenly feeling guilt-free and a little saucy at the same time. Somehow verbal combat always riled him up and he again, wanted to just take her right there. Punish her for making him feel regretful. It was true though, she didn't acknowledge him and that's why he had to make sure that he never left her mind ever again. The wire advanced again and crept slowly up her calf.

Kass felt the slithering appendage and ignored it. She crossed her arms and pouted silently. 'How dare he turn my own methods back on me' she thought. She felt like laughing at the same time because just as she tried to turn the tables on him, he had done the same to her. 'It's true', she thought. She didn't acknowledge him because she was too embarrassed, she wasn't ready. But the wire that kept slowly impeding on her personal space made her feel completely different.

They stopped at yet another stop light and Bee took this time to focus on where his wire was headed. He could sense her scent strongly in his car form because of her being so close to him. He winded the wire up her leg, tangling her leg inside of the coils it made. Kass looked down at it and relaxed a bit. She uncrossed her arms and hung them by her side in defeat. How had this Camaro come to have this sexy effect on her? She imagined his robot form, standing above her, looking down. She was his waist-height, not even needing to get down on her hands and knees to access his rod. She decided to play with him back.

"I was also mad because you left me...tingling... in all kinds of places. It was quite embarrassing in class." She was running her fingers through her tangled hair as she laid back some more in the seat to opened her legs to him. "You kept crawling all over me," Her hands ran down her own neck and breasts, "I couldn't get the sensations off of my skin." She licked her fingers and placed them on the stick shift of the car. The car lurched with a large shake. "Oh...sensitive?" Kass smiled and rubbed the stick softly. She leaned over to whisper next to the stick,"What part of you is this?"

"My neck." Bee hummed and his wire coiled further up her leg, accessing the opening of her shorts again. The light changed colors and Bee took off with a rush, he needed to get somewhere fast, he needed to be inside her again soon or else he would lose it. She tantalized him by finding random wires underneath the dash and tugging at them. She hitched her fingers under her shirt and pulled it over her head, exposing her red bra and full breasts. Bee couldn't take it anymore, he propelled himself forward in wide-open gear and thrust his wire down and into her panties, underneath all the fabric. Kass exhaled in pleasure and held onto the stick shift and door panel while Bee tantalized her with his line. He caressed the soft tissue that smelled so sweet and when his blue glow would touch her wetness a highly sensual electrical current could be felt between both of them. While Bee wasn't getting much pleasure out of sending one of his hydraulic lines after her, he hoped he could be prepping her for when he got them both out of the city into a remote area where he could transform and take her fully again. He couldn't unsheathe his energy rod in vehicle form unfortunately, but he could do his best on her, which seemed to be going well. Kass was moaning in pleasure to his wire next to her crotch, he entered her as they stopped at another stoplight. She gripped the seat so tightly that Bee exhaled a shudder from the engine. Her panting to his rhythm was heaven-like. She was writhing and throbbing with his touch, she started to move against his thick wire, it was so smooth and warm, just like him. The car's windows were tinted even more now, so dark that she could barely see outside or recognize that there was a old man in a truck at the light next to them with his windows down, unsuspecting to the action that was taking place right beside him. Kass felt devious, she felt invulnerable inside of Bee's vehicle form. She mewled as Bee's wire thrust in and out of her and she was practically on her back in the seat. She braced a leg on the roof of the car and the other on the dashboard. Her hands made their way to the back of her seat to hold on to.

Bee had trouble focusing on the road and her at the same time, but he kept his cool driving, speeding along past unsuspecting cars and keeping his thrusts even at the same time. Having Kass on her back made him uncontrolled. Her breasts bouncing happily with his thrusts and his Kass squealing in pleasure, for him.

"Damn, Bee...ooh my... aah!" Kass yelled as she had her first orgasm. The warm liquid around Bee's wire flowed with his energon and he pulsed with her fluids. Bee had to have release soon, but he enjoyed watching his little Kass go crazy for him. His smooth thick line retracted from her insides but he left it coiled around her leg. He never wanted to let go of that sexy little human. Bee kept his wire active along her body, massaging her breasts, brushing past her abdomen, fully intending on entering her again once they reached somewhere remote.

Bee's sensors picked up something however, something he wished was not what it was. He traced the signal to behind him and latched onto it. Whatever it was, it was 5 miles behind them, trailing him and getting closer. Suddenly the frequencies that Kass had heard before Bee's last departure could be heard again. A series of frequencies and sounds invaded her ears and she could hear Bee responding with his own frequencies.

:Bumblebee, you're being trailed: Optimus Prime spoke to him in cybertronian.

:I know, where's the nearest base?: Bee increased his speed, he could more than likely outrun this pursuer.

:There's the W.E.S.T headquarters about 20 miles north of where you are, I've alerted them to the decepticon's presence in the area but we don't know who it is. Probably just a drone, so just head north and the military will deactivate it. Ironhide is at that base as well, he'll cover you if needed. You might have to use your weapon enhancements to ward it off it gets too close to the base.:

:I can't fight, I have...a passenger, if we endanger humans...: Bumblebee stuttered his frequency, a little embarrassed.

:It's not Sam?: Optimus replied.

:No:

Kass knew it would be best to stay quiet through the cybertronian conversation, it was something she knew about Bee that had her worried now that she was in the car. She shifted and pulled her shirt back on, wondering what that translation would be, if Bee would even tell her.

Optimus didn't reply for a little while, trying to run through his series of options. If the government found out that they were trying to fight while putting a human at risk at the same time, they'd be shipped out for sure. They had already lost most of their trust, this would just make matters worse. But then, if Bee took her to an area to let her go, he would lose valuable time on his pursuer and risk the human falling into dangerous hands.

:Bee...this is unfortunate timing but I want you to let go of the human as quickly as possible and continue to base: Optimus said with a cybertronian sigh.

:There's no where for her to go, we're in remote Maryland, taxis don't even come this far: Bee responded, increasing his speed as much as he could.

:Her? Bumblebee, you are fooling around at the wrong time, you know we have urgent matters at any hour of the day: Optimus scolded.

:I know, Optimus, I know: Bee scouted the area for any signs of bus lines, train lines, anything that could take Kass back safely, if she were to be just left on the road, the decepticon would surely have a reason to stop for her. :Optimus. I think...:

:No time Bumblebee, just take your passenger to the base, if she's already in your vehicle form with you, then she already knows more than she should. I guess it can't hurt for her to know a little more: Optimus broke the communication between them, sounding very gruff with his last sentence. Bee figured that Optimus had thought about the consequences of dropping Kass off on the road and came to the same conclusion. The car ride was silent for 5 more minutes while they drove. Kass had receded back into her seat properly and sat quietly, waiting for something to happen. Bee's wire around her leg had retracted, she knew something was going on but she dare not speak first, not about something classified.

Kass couldn't help but wonder why. It was quite a long conversation that he and someone else had had, but what had suddenly happened in the middle of their excursion? She felt worried that she had somehow interfered with some kind of cybertronian protocol and might have gotten Bee in trouble.

Bee was in trouble but it was best she didn't know it, Bee thought. Bee also thought it would be fair to tell her, although he might get scolded for it. But wasn't that Optimus's first rule? Keeping the humans safe and informed? He wondered what Optimus would do in this situation. He would stay steadfast, strong and quiet, not leading onto the fact that they were being followed, not until the right moment. Soon, a huge brigade of military would be passing them going the opposite way as he lured the pursuer in closer so that they could attack whatever/whoever it was.

"We're going to one of the bases." Bee said, and that was it.

**A/N: A little plot based smut never hurt anyone right?:) Or is is a smut based plot? **


	8. Are you embarrassed yet?

**Before you read this chapter: READ THIS**

**A loyal reviewer of mine in my last chapter asked me "what's all the tingling about" and I thought it might be best for me to express the whole robot sex thing clearer. I enjoy a little bit of ambiguity for the readers to let your own imagination do the job but since this is kind of a new idea, it might be best to explain some things. So this is going give you a chance to see what goes on in the deep and dirty part of my weird imagination. Since you all know I'm not allowing holoforms in this story, and I'm essentially expressing my interest in anatomically attractive giant robots, there must be other ways to dive into this fantasy without the need of a fake human. So I came up with the strategy of the energy rod, ( the penis) which is complete energon. I imagine this to be a liquid/electro formula that can change consistencies based on the robot's will. Therefore, to get rid of strayed energon inside of the body, they must have to have sex so that their system can function normally again. Similar to they way if men don't have sex, they get blue balls and it's very bad for their health. I'm using the same concept. So the liquid can become hard if it needs too as like, it freezes when the transformer has an erection, and then it vanishes when its not needed anymore, but the "sex" gland is a mechanism inside of the transformer's crotch that acts like a kidney, filtering stray energon and energy so that it can be released. I'm leaving some of it more ambiguous because obviously, I'm just making this up and this physical condition doesn't exist! The 'tingling' is the absorbtion of the energon into the skin. Static build up shocks a human, a series of tiny shocks will make them itch, or tingle...is my explaination.**

Also...

:this: indicates cybertronian-only frequencies.

CHAPTER 8!

As Bee's speed yet increased, Kass sunk into the seat, a little excited, a little afraid. They had turned north on a very deserted and empty road. Bee definitely didn't want to get Kass hurt, or worse. Never had he thought that his Kass, bouncing in and out of the apartment door that he was always in front of, would come to see the days of his war. He'd given her more than she bargained for already, this was just a bonus. Bee's engine hummed with power and he could sense the military helicopters coming his direction. His tracking device latched onto the bases coordinates the closer he got and soon, Kass would know the severity of their drive.

Kass was sitting quietly in the seat, holding her knees and looking around at the surroundings. She was quite serene, which Bee felt was appropriate, there was no need to scare her. Bee wondered how long that would last when the fleet passed them.

:Bumblebee: Ironhide sent a frequency to Bee. :I'm following the military out as we speak, just head straight for the bay doors, drop the human off inside, and come back out with us even if we have things under control.:

:Okay, it looks like I'm about halfway there, I should arrive in 10 minutes.:

:We'll be in passing within two:

Bee's speed didn't falter once they broke communication, and within two minutes just as Ironhide had said, they could both see the fleet coming directly towards them. Bee checked to see if the thing was still trailing him, it was.

:Bee, slow down: Ironhide's frequency told him. Bumblebee decreased his speed to 60mph, they didn't want him to lure the pursuer much closer to the base since they had it on target. Kass's eyes widened at the swarm of black helicopters and vehicles headed their way through the tinted window. She softly touched the dashboard and leaned closer to the front window, almost afraid to breathe or make a sound. "Bee.." she whispered. As the fleet got closer, Kass was thinking someone's got to move, either Bumblebee, or the fleet, the road was only so wide. The vehicles became clearer to her, they were menacing attack vehicles. She watched them get closer until they seemed as if they were going to run right over her and Bee. Her nails dug into the dash as they were upon them and at the last moment, the middle vehicle transformed into a larger robot than Bee and cleanly jumped over them. Bee's speed increased again and they were pushing 160mph all the way to the base. Kass quickly turned around in her seat to watch the fleet steadily retreat in the distance, her nails were still digging into the dash, and she had punctured a hole in the seat cushion with her other set of nails.

Kass's jaw hung slack and her eyes peered at the vehicle that had turned into another robot.

"Woah...is that... one of your.." Kass limply said, still in awe.

"That is Ironhide." Bee blankly said, still focused on getting Kass safely to base. Within more minutes, they were upon entering the compounds of the base. Bee sped past a huge electrical fence guarded on both sides by tanks and other armored soldiers. Kass pressed her face up against the window to see out, it was hard because it was still so dark. She could see a few hangars and a large brick building, which they weren't headed to, they were heading towards a smaller concrete hangar just in front. Bee's speed decreased dramatically which sent Kass flying off the seat and onto the floor.

"Oops," Bee said, thinking that it was unfortunate that in his last upgrade the seat belts had been removed.

"It's..ok" Kass rubbed her head and crawled back onto the seat, "You've given me worse scars."

Bee's engine stalled in embarrassment as he entered the hangar and opened his door quickly.

"Get out, now. I'll be back..." Bee said in a controlled manner. Kass obeyed and stood watching Bee leave as guards closed the bay doors. With a thick pounding, they were closed and locked. Kass took a look at her surroundings. It was like a huge concrete warehouse but with small offices and separate bays for some big things to go into. A soldier approached her.

"Ma'am, follow me." He said stiffly. Kass nodded and followed in the direction that he walked. They made their way to a small office and he motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs around a table.

"Wait here." He said and walked out. As he closed the door she heard a light clicking sound.

'That was it? Wait here? Lock me in?' Kass thought and tapped her nails impatiently on the table. She was to be there for the next hour by herself.

When the fleet, including Bumblebee, had returned, Kass has fallen asleep in her arms over the table. A swift clicking sound awoke her. She turned her head quickly to the door and stood. Another soldier was standing by the door motioning for her to come out and follow. Again, she obeyed and this time he took her back to the entrance of where they first came in. Bumblebee and Ironhide were waiting there with numerous tanks and vehicles surrounding them. A large plane looked like it was rolling out from the other end of the hangar. Kass grabbed her arms and stood while the cybertronians and humans conversed; the soldier that had let her out stood in front of her, watching her every move. Soon, the conversation broke and the fleet scattered. Bumblebee was left talking to Ironhide, communicating in cybertronian with another being over a moniter. They were nodding their heads and adjusting their weapons but eventually the link was disconnected and the conversation was over. Ironhide started to walk towards the plane and Bumblebee finally made his way back to Kass.

The soldier guarding her saluted him and then walked away. Bee kneeled down to her and nodded his head in greeting. "Kass, I apologize for this detour, there's not much time to talk at the moment, but I'll explain more when we get to the other base. Get in." and he transformed into vehicle form.

"The other base?" Kass questioned while she climbed into Bee's passenger seat, "I- I guess that's ok but..." Kass was silenced by one of Bee's frequencies communicating again. Bee felt awful that he had risked Kass's personal saftey but that was just the way it was, and now it was imperative to beg her forgiveness as well as Optimus's forgiveness... and approval. Kass and Bee drove into the hug cargo plane, following Ironhide. They were to take off to the N.E.S.T base which was 100 miles east of where they were, fastest way was by plane.

"Kass.." Bee spoke while they were in the air.

"It's ok Bee, I'm not scared." Kass answered ahead of his question and gave him a small smile, "I'm up for an adventure, as long as I'm back at home by Sunday night." Kass laughed slightly at herself but inside she was a lot more scared than she led onto.

"That's a promise I can keep." Bee said back.

Shortly, they landed at the other base, and exited the plane. This one was much bigger than the other one, Kass noticed, and full of a lot more people and machines. They made their way into another large hangar. Kass' door opened and she got out. Bee transformed into his robot form and stood tall and strong. Kass couldn't but notice how his demeanor changed since the ordeal started. He was so mature and responsible, something Kass admired. She enjoyed seeing Bee's other side when they weren't... involved. Bee introduced Kass to Ironhide, who bent down to peer at her then gave Bee a slap on his back and a punch to the arm. Bee waved him off and they were on their way to the large meeting area. Kass was told to follow the humans up the stairs to the balcony where they could stand face to face with the autobots.

"So..." came a booming voice, "this is the thing that started the whole mess..." Kass started and looked side to side hoping they weren't talking about her, no! One of the vehicles opened up it's compartment and there was a destroyed, well...something, inside of it. It was black and silver and looked fast, whatever it was. The voice, Optimus Prime, picked it up and turned it over in his massive hand. Kass relaxed.

"It was a tagger, a drone, trying to follow Bumblebee. The decepticons won't risk themselves, they're so cowardly." A human captain said strongly to Optimus. As they verbalized the problem back and forth to explain it, Kass zoned out, was she even supposed to be hearing this? Bumblebee looked to her and their eyes met. Bee gave her a short wink from his blue optics which made Kass's cheeks flood with color.

The meeting finally dispersed but Bumblebee made sure to let Kass know that she was supposed to stay. Optimus Prime approached her. She gulped loudly and looked up at his height. He was at least twice as tall as Bumblebee and much more experienced looking.

"Bumblebee, you have something to explain." Optimus said to Bumblebee. Then Optimus turned to Kass, she tried to gulp again but she had already swallowed all of her saliva. "And you must listen." Kass nodded at his words.

"Sir," Bumblebee dipped his head to Optimus, "I beg your forgiveness for me putting an innocent human in harms way because of my poor choices. I never intended on..."

Optimus interrupted him with one hand up, telling him silently to hush, " We never intend on these things happening and that doesn't mean that we can help it from happening again. What we can help is our response to the situation and due to untold aspects about the morality of getting innocent humans involved by their own choice, it is best that we consider things like this...ignored. Afterall, humans are human and cybertronians are cybertronian.."

"Sir?" Bumblebee shifted his head at him.

"However, I urge you caution in your choice of lifestyle Bumblebee. Remember that your obligation for duty lays here no matter what. It is your first duty." Optimus said to Bee strongly. Optimus turned his head back to Kass and spoke again, "And you must respect his need for duty, just like any member of your military. Our first obligation lies within protecting your Earth. If you do not accept that, then I cannot approve your friendly encounters with Bumblebee. Much like Sam, whom with I know you are good friends, you must accept your responsibility of knowing that this is not a conventional lifestyle and it should never be treated as one, Kass."

Kass nearly fell over when she heard him say her name. She wondered how he knew, and...what he knew. It made her face turn a bright red and she started to shuffle her feet anxiously.

"Th—thank Y-you" she said, "Sir..yes...of course." She had never felt so small and humble in her life. She had always been the strong one, she had always been the outgoing one, and suddenly now she felt like a tiny bug being scolded by a large spider. She sucked in a large chunk of air, remembering that she needed to breathe sometimes.

Bee knew that Optimus knew about his relationship with Kass but Kass didn't know. Ratchet made it a point to tell Optimus about the chip and who and who had not gotten it installed. Bee was the latest case so Bee knew he was going to get a lecture soon. Bee cursed to himself, Ratchet had it easy, his female was here at the base all the time, working for them. He didn't need to worry about anything becoming messed up.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Optimus continued, "I am Optimus Prime." and he held out his hand to her as he had become accustomed to human greetings.

Kass lifted her hand to meet his and responded. "Kass..umm, Kassandra, formally." and she could finally make out a somewhat smile, her nerves were getting the best of her at the moment but she tried her hardest to look pleasant. Optimus excused himself without another word and made his way to another part of the building. Bee turned to her with bright glowing eyes.

Kass was so embarrassed, oh did everyone know! "Bee...what did your leader know about me?" and she covered her face with her palms, "Geez..." her next sentence was interrupted by another Autobot approaching while Bumblebee was busy chuckling.

"Bumblebee, who do we have here? Certainly not a new recruit." He said what he said in a way that implied that he knew exactly who she was but wasn't going to say it directly.

"Ratchet, this is.." Bee rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Kass."

Ratchet nodded in response and gave Bee a large pat on the back, grabbing his door wings and throwing him from side to side. "Oh Bee, THIS is Kass?" he chuckled.

"Hi." Kass said as she held one of her arms in her hand and waved with it. Something told her that this one knew exactly what was going on between them. She tucked more stray hairs behind her ears, nervously fidgeting her hands and eyes darting around.

"Ratchet," Ratchet responded to her meek greeting, "the Autobot's medical doctor and species compatibility director."

Bee turned his head rapidly to look at Ratchet, 'What?'. Bee's hand raised to his optics and rubbed them while he tucked his other arm around his waist. "Fuuuu..." he muttered.

"Bumblebee, Optimus has informed me to inform you to inform Kass that she can't go home until tomorrow." Ratchet straightened up tall and proud, apparently done with his sardonic humor. "You have a few meetings to stay for." He completed.

"Can't one of the human military return her sooner?" Bee questioned.

"No, Bee." Ratchet smirked and continued in cybertronian frequencies, :YOU brought her here, it's only fair to everyone that YOU take her back:

:But that's, that's …she's..: Bee stuttered his frequency.

:YOUR responsibility. If you're going to be childish and fool around at a time like this, then you have to pay the consequences, figure it out.: Ratchet finished their conversation by patting him on the back, hard, and then turned and walked away.

Bee tried to think of a way out of this, he wasn't allowed to leave until tomorrow and Kass couldn't just sit around waiting for him, or could she? 'Nah' he thought, he needed a better idea. He thought fast, what would keep Kass busy for a whole 24 hours... oh certainly THAT...but...there were so many people around. He chuckled.

"Bee, mind if I know what's happening?" Kass smiled softly and a little sarcastically at him while crossing her arms. Bee's eyes darted around the floor, thinking of what to say to her and how to say it.

"Well, we can't leave until tomorrow." Bee said to her.

"I know, I heard that part." Kass pursed her lips and rested her weight on one leg, "What do you propose I do until then? I don't have any books to study nor any clothes to change into." Kass actually was already enjoying her time, she could feel Bee's frustration though, he was perplexed at something. Unfortunately, what was on both of their minds, couldn't happen and they both knew it. But the energy between them was still hot, they needed to do -something-. Bee's mind whirled with thoughts of Kass on her back in a bay just like he had seen Ratchet do, his face became hotter just thinking about it.

"I could... show you around." Bee suddenly thought, "There's a few places I can't show you, but, I think I can show you the east building." Bee's cheekplates moved up by his optics, the closest thing to a smile he could execute. He had already been embarrassed enough by Ratchet and Optimus so he decided anymore that he did wouldn't matter much anyway. Bee turned his back to Kass and tapped the top of his shoulder. Kass looked at the area he tapped. There looked like a nice semi-comfy place to sit, as far as hydraulic lines and metal machinery went.

"Sounds fun" Kass said and climbed over the railing of the balcony and onto his shoulders, straddling his neck. Her breasts rested comfortably on the top of his helm and off he strode.

Kass's arms wrapped loosely around Bee's helm and she found a couple of places to anchor her hands. Bee took her to the storage bay first, explaining to her how this was their main base so most of the stuff had to be kept close by. Bee rambled about different tactics he had taken to try to bypass the formality of taking something out of storage but how all of his attempts were halted by some soldier 'just doing his job'. He explained to Kass how back on Cybertron there were similar soldiers but since the race was nearly wiped out, duties weren't addressed anymore, each Autobot was on their own. Optimus was Prime and Ratchet had special medical experience. He also explained how Ironhide used his technical knowledge of science and projectiles to become a weapons specialist. Otherwise, the rest of the Autobot's jobs were unspecified, just following the orders from Optimus Prime.

"So, you don't have a specialty?" Kass asked Bee.

"Not formally..." Bee responded.

"Could've fooled me..." Kass said suggestively.

Bee shook with excitement but he remained calm, "Don't start now, there's a limited number of private areas and I wouldn't trust my self control with you, Kass." Bee acknowledged, even though he knew of a few private areas, they were strictly prohibited to any human and he didn't want to get himself into any more trouble. Kass loved something about his alien voice acknowledging her. Her cheeks went flush and she held on to Bee tighter. They made their way to a different niche of the building.

"This is Ratchet's area, the med bay, it's not like anything on Cybertron but, with earth's resources we did all that we could for repairs because we are limited on resources." Bee looked around the room, along with Kass and they both locked their eyes on something that was laying on his desk in two languages. Bee froze in place, wondering, 'why would he leave something like that out?'

"Compatible kama-sutra for inter-species relationships. Human-Cybertronian version 1.0?" Kass muttered from atop Bee's head as she read aloud. They both knew what each other was thinking but neither of them said anything.

Bee's face became hot again, he was almost positive that Ratchet had left that on his desk on purpose.

"So...this is where most...of my upgrades...um.." Bee couldn't talk straight nor stay on his train of thought, his mind kept wandering back to the amateurishly published book on the desk. Kass tried to play along by responding with pseudo 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' and 'oh really?'s. But neither of them believed the other. A few more silent seconds ticked by before Bee spoke quickly, "So you wanna take a look?"

"Yeah" Kass said immediately back, excitedly bouncing on his shoulders. Bee swiftly picked up the bound papers and scanned the pages.

"Just start at the beginning." Kass whispered. Bee flipped to the first page of the interior and the first thing they both saw was an illustration of a generic Autobot male and a generic human woman being intimate. They both giggled and Bee flipped a few pages to skip the introduction.

"Chapter one," Bee read, "choosing the right partner. Height...strength...flexibility..." Bee's voice trailed off and he tried to stifle another snicker. He flipped a few more pages.

"Ooh oh wait, stop there." Kass tapped his helm as she read from over his shoulder, "Choosing the right 'bot," Kass smiled as she read, "Choosing the right 'bot may prove more difficult than previously indicated in the introduction for most human females but the main characteristics to be considered are height, class, and adaptation." Kass turned her head, perplexed by the last on the list, "Adaptation?"

"It means, how well us, the bot, can control the force of our um...um..." Bee scrambled for the words to complete his sentence. He took a dramatic pause, then- "the ability to propel ourselves forward."

This made Kass chortle loudly and she seized her mouth with both of her hands, still laughing wildly from behind them. This reminded her of being in middle school sex-ed, where everything mentioned made the entire class giggle in unison. But this was entirely a different subject, something she (and now that she calculated the possibilities), only a few other women had ever experienced.

Bee continued to read, "The microchip implanted in the cybertronian's body, the area equivalent of testicles to a human male, the bot is able to change the size of his penis, or known to cybertronians as the equivalent association to English words as being an 'energy rod'..." At this point, Bee was suffering from severe fits of snickers just as Kass was, "in order to fit by compressing the energy into a denser form." Kass pounded on Bee's helm with one hand and buried her head in the other hand to hush her laughter.

"Well," Bee scoffed, "this book is obviously meant for a human to read, it's pointless to have cybertronian language coupled with it."

"Why's that?" Kass asked.

"Well because we just download the information, we don't need to read any of this.." Bee said, obviously being cheeky.

"Keep going, keep going!" Kass whispered excitedly into his audio receptors.

"This compression does not result in decreased sensation but rather the opposite..." Bee continued reading before flipping a few more pages forward, he knew exactly what it felt like. He stopped on the page whose title read 'Copulation for a Cybertronian's Good Health'.

"Oh, so...you guys aren't so different from humans. Doctors say that men must have sex on a regular basis in order to stay healthy too." Kass blatantly stated to Bee in a manner of off-the-top-of-her-head knowledge. A few seconds passed before they both burst out in a silent laugh. They flipped through more pages, scanning random areas about the healthiness of copulation, the shared 'feel good' nature of the action itself, and the moral and ethical impacts. "Boring..." Bee said as he scanned that last part.

"Hey hey...see if there are any pictures." Kass pointed by his head to turn some of the pages. She didn't care about the moral impact of what she'd done either, and she didn't want to car. All she wanted to do was continue laughing and having a good time with Bee. He flipped towards the end of the book and yes, there was some illustrations. Bee and Kass snickered as they pointed to different areas of the depictions of human females on top of bots. Some depictions even made Kass blush at the sight of unlikely large breasts illustrated in action, bouncing roughly in animated stills. The bot was usually depicted on the bottom or standing if there was a ledge nearby for the human.

"Let's face it..." Kass softly said to Bee, "if the book needs endorsement, they know who to ask." she said playfully, elbowing the side of his head.

"Or even better," Bee responded, " if they need volunteers to demonstrate..."

"Oh!" Kass felt the lines and plates under her butt and legs get hotter the more he spoke, "intriguing..." she said and started to massage (as best she could) the wires that ran through the back of his neck. Bee let out a soft moan and dipped his head forward, that felt so good what she was doing, and the energy started to pool...

"Found my book I see!" came a familiar voice from behind them. Kass retracted her hands swiftly and Bee spun around to face, of course, Ratchet. They had been caught red-handed.

**(come'on you all saw that last part coming)...Stay tuned;)**


	9. How do I get you alone

**Warning-MA...mech-human no holoforms allowed, you know this by now! It's ch 9!  
><strong>

**3 my readers!  
><strong>

CH 9

Bee didn't move at all, the pages of the book hung limply from his hands and the illustration sat blatantly in front of them, no doubt on what they were looking at. Kass could feel Bee's energon pumping wildly, just like her own blood. They stared at him for a long time, not exactly knowing what to say. Kass fidgeted with her hands and Bee tapped his knee against the desk, still unable to move until he came up with an explanation even though he was still very sure that Ratchet had meant for them to find the book.

Kass put it altogether, the book, Ratchet, the upgrade.

"Did- did you write that?" Kass suddenly said, surprising Bee, and herself.

"Why yes I did, with my partner of course, Wilma Li." Ratchet said proudly, "She and I made both Cybertronian and English language versions for both species to understand. You can imagine the.."

:Ratchet..: Bee pleaded, :This ...this is kind of awkward, especially for Kass I'm sure:

:She looks happy to me: Ratchet quipped.

:It's just, I'm not sure if she'll..:

:Bumblebee, you fool. She seems perfectly content being here, stop being so insecure.:

:Didn't you see her humiliation? She doesn't need to be exposed to that, she'll hate me if she doesn't already!: Bumblebee commended in Cybertronian and turned swiftly on his heel and headed out the door.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Kass questioned as her body bounded heavily with Bee's every gruff step. He was headed for the building doors. Bee didn't say anything, he kept walking until the sunlight hit their bodies and he stood there, tall. Kass wished at this point that she knew Cybertronian language. At least another thing that was consistent among their species was the way men reacted to certain situations, just confusing their female counterparts.

Bumblebee didn't know what to tell her, about all the things going through his head at the moment and he didn't need Ratchet there to lecture him about anything, yet. He had had enough eyes looking at him and her, enough judgment from Optimus, enough analyzing situations, and enough stress from bringing her into this mess. He once had everything under control at the apartment and now he didn't know what to do, how to treat her. Having everyone meet her under these circumstances made him feel like a pervert. Not that he wasn't already one but he didn't like the feeling of being guilty about it. As far as Kass went, all he knew was that she was humiliated about it all and that didn't do much for his own sense of self-security.

"I'll take you back home." Bee said in surrender to his own thoughts.

Kass was taken aback by his sudden words, he had been oddly silent until then. "What? Now? But they told us not to." Kass remembered that they weren't able to leave until tomorrow, "We should just stay, like your friends said. It's probably safer."

"There's no privacy here..." Bee muttered again, thinking about all the judgment they would get while they were here. He didn't want to expose her to that. What would her human counterparts think? He never had a problem with this kind of stuff before now, when they were alone, why couldn't their little secret just stay secret.

Bee put his hands on his hips and paced the pavement, wanting to say so much but not being able to say any of it. Kass rode with him, feeling his every pulse underneath her, it would increase and then slow and then increase again. She frowned. He hadn't taken any opportunity to really let her talk to Ratchet, it was clear that he needed to confide to them. He had a human partner, why wasn't she allowed to ask him questions. Why wasn't she happy anymore?

"I see..." Kass whispered into Bee's audio receptor., "That's all you think of me as? That's all they know about me? Is that I'm...I'm.." Kass's frown turned into despair, thinking about it made her hate everything about what she had done with her body.

'What was she talking about?' Bee wondered. He thought she was perfectly happy riding around on him, soon they would be going home and everything would be back to normal.

"I was hoping for the wrong things, I should have known." She shook her head and released her grip on his helm, "I'm not your call girl!" She suddenly stated. She swung one leg over and stood on Bee's hip plates and jumped to the ground, "I won't stand being assumed as one!" Kass turned from him and walked back into the building.

"What!" Bee walked after her, "What are you talking about?" but she didn't turn to meet his gaze. She found a small office with a table and chairs that she figured he couldn't fit through and quickly entered it. She closed the door and locked it from the inside. Bee gently pushed on the door, he tried the handle, damn she had locked it.

"Kass." he tried to talk to her through the door. No response. "Kass! You are not just a-" Bee stopped talking when he noticed a group of soldiers walking past him, giving him strange glances.

"Yeah, I'm yelling at a door, so what!" Bee shouted to them as they strode away, "Humans, you're all so weird!" Bee yelled into the door jam.

"Look who's talking!" came a muffled Kass's voice through the door. "Just come find me tomorrow, you know where I'll be!" Kass finished up and plopped down in a rolling chair.

Bee could hear her rolling around. "Kass, I'll break the door down first so we can talk about what you're so angry about." Bee warned. Kass could hear his muffled voice and his small attempts at opening the door without breaking it. As if on cue, a janitor passed Bee just as he was about to break the entire door jam.

"Hey! You! I gotta open this door, I need your keys!" Bee shouted the words into the janitor's face. The janitor jumped and with a small scream ran to the other side of the room and disappeared into a hallway. 'Crap', Bee cursed, he needed to learn to control the volume of his new vocal processor a little better.

"Okay, Kass, I'm breaking the door down, make sure you're not in the way!" Bee held his head still to see if she was going to respond. Nothing. "Fine! This door is coming out of my pay!" Bee stepped back with one big clank and angled his fist just right to blast the door off it's hinges. The door opened slowly on it's own. It was all he could do to not run right into Kass and kill her; Bee fell to his knees right away with a loud noise and turned his shoulder to the side, the blast shooting sideways into the air. Her heart raced, as she peeked her eyes around from behind the door, she didn't think he would really do it, but he was going to. Her heart started to beat into her throat when she realized how stupid she was to think that, even when Bee had told her to clear the door. Bee picked himself up from the floor and braced his arms. His eyes were so bright she had to look somewhere else. He stayed like that for a moment before getting over the trauma of nearly killing his beautiful Kass.

"Damnit Kass! I could have murdered you!" Bee panted desperately. He thanked Primus that he stopped himself just in time, but so angry that she would have done such a foolish thing after he had explicitly warned her.

"I didn't think you would do it..." Kass meekly said from behind the cracked door, the fear in her eyes showing slightly behind the wall of shock. Bee grabbed his helm with both of his hands, still kneeling in front of her on the ground. He shook his head side to side, eliminating the thoughts of what could have happened if she had been a second too late opening that door. He had never felt so angry before. The thought actually made him sick in his gut.

Then... he had an epiphany.

He didn't just have a crush on her anymore... it had developed far beyond that in the short amount of time that they were together. He seriously cared about her and for her protection.

Kass opened the door more, noticing that they had drawn a small audience. A lot of human military and a few Autobots stood behind Bee, staring in shock at the yellow robot and human conversation that nearly ended in tragedy. Bee hung his head shamefully.

"How can I protect you when I can't protect myself against you?" he got up to his feet and brushed off his arm, acting like it had some kind of bad energy attached to it now. "I thought... but then, how could I had ever thought that...and then I..." Bee squeezed his fist in a tight ball, trying to say what he needed to, but , ugh! why wouldn't it just come out!

That's when Kass saw it. She saw it in his optics, his eyes, his emotion. No, she wasn't Bee's prize, not his human accessory. He looked at her with such trust and hurt at his actions, and she felt terrible for putting him through it. She was so blind, reacting only to the way that the others judged them from the outside that she had stopped listening to her own thoughts. Kass slowly made small steps towards Bee's robot form. She gently touched his leg plates and held her hand there for a while before speaking.

"Bee.."she started, and used his body as a ladder to climb up to his chest, one foot resting on a sensitive section of his groin and one foot stabilizing herself near his right waist. One of her hands was splayed across the very chamber of his spark, which was unintentional, but Bee could feel her warm hand radiate through his armor.

"Kass, I..."

"Just take me somewhere..." she whispered, cutting him off.

Kass didn't exactly have a plan, she hoped it would just work itself out. Bee looked down at her form on his body and a shiver ran up his person from his legs to his head. Could she feel what his chamber was saying? Could she feel him pulse with his want? Bee wondered what he could do for her to make her understand. Bee nodded and started walking quickly to the back bay doors of the building.

Bumblebee walked outside, a small path in the field wound it's way around trees and rocks, probably a jeep training trail. It continued on until a fence line stopped them from going any further. Bee stopped at the electric fence, the end of the base in that direction. He looked left and right. In the right direction the runways and tank storage could be seen, but to the left was more wilderness with an occasional shed dotting the perimeter. Bee turned in that direction and started walking again. Kass had made her way to his right shoulder and sat on it, holding onto his neck, still wondering what she should say. She never really had the gift of words when the time called for it.

"How far do you want to go?" Bee suddenly said, surprising Kass so much that she accidentally pinched a nerve in the back of his head. Kass took a look at their surroundings; they weren't far from the buildings but they weren't close either.

"Don't know.." she choppily responded, finally getting those butterflies in her stomach again. Her bottom lip started to quiver with emotion. She wanted to talk with him but she couldn't find the right way to say what was on her mind. If only they both knew how much alike they were. Kass dipped deep into her stomach and pulled out the first thing that came to her mind, guilt.

"My actions were unacceptable. I just felt..." Kass started, and then stopped, searching for the words.

"Like everyone was judging you?" Bee continued for her. Kass tilted her head to the side and thought...

"Yeah..." she said quietly, "like they already knew who I was, and what I was doing with you." Kass folded her arms in front of her and wrapped her hands tightly around her biceps. She flexed, feeling them get hard and go soft, and she repeated the action until she could feel the stress releasing from the muscles.

"They don't know anything." Bee tried to reassure her, "about you." Bee wondered if that came out right. The only thing they knew was that he received the upgrade for her. They knew at least -something- . Bee stopped walking suddenly and halted with a jolt. 'Ooooh...' his vocal cables hummed low and slow. Now he understood. He admired Kass, he was enamored by her, she made him incredibly happy, even when she could only give him so much as a glance on a particular day, it was enough for him. But no one else knew that. All they were aware of was the fact that he had found someone to 'do it' with. He felt wretched that he hadn't explained how he felt to anyone but himself, that his little Kass, had become much more than a fling to him.

He had some explaining to do.

"I..." he started, "I understand, Kass..." he said it in a matter a scientist would when making a discovery. "I understand how you feel. It's not that I didn't explain, I did, kind of. But then there was a way and that was all I was concerned with." Bee started rambling, " Had I have known that it would lead to this I would have tried to make it different. The facts are the truth and decisions aren't based on imagination, they must be solid." Bee kept rambling on his chopped up sentences and pounded a fist into his other while still coming up with epiphanies.

'What in the world is he talking about?' Kass thought, but listened anyway, plopping down her chin in the palm of her hand.

"..if I had just planned ahead from the beginning...but I didn't.." Bee continued.

"What are you talking about?" Kass finally said, snapping him out of his droning trance.

Bee stopped talking and turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"You. I'm talking about you." Bee spoke softly to her and dipped his head forward to bring his optics down more. Kass swept away the stray hairs that keep getting loose out of her face and squinted.

"I don't understand." she said. "That didn't make much sense."

Bee blinked several times trying to think in complete sentences this time, but everything he tried to say sounded too disorganized.

"Bee, why am I here?" Kass asked Bee directly. "What do you want from me?" She looked deep in his eyes and she knew that he had something to say, and she wanted to hear him say it. 'Say it, Bee.' she thought in her mind, thinking that maybe he could hear her thoughts. 'Tell me that you want me, that you need me, that you think about me, that I can be with you'.

"You've asked me that once before." Bee said back in a murmur.

"You never answered me."

Bee kept adjusting his optics to focus on her face. She was so beautiful and she glowed with a healthy appearance and it made him want her so badly. Her toned legs reflected the gleam of the setting sun and her eyes became shadowed by her lashes.

"Just...you." he replied, his optics dimming, "Everything about you. I just want- you." Bee didn't know how else to say it. He didn't understand the human language enough to say it fully. Kass saw him struggling and lowered her head to hide a smirk, she understood. Eventually she might be able to tell him the extent of her feelings as well, but for now, this was good enough. Kass lifted her head and closed the gap between him and her. Bee tilted his head forward too, well acquainted with the movement Kass had shown before, he knew what was next. She kissed his cheekplate gently and braced both hands on either side of his chest, his big hunky anatomically attractive chest.

"You've got me, Bee." she smiled into her kiss. "Everything about me." she expanded her smile to full size and drew her head back. Bee couldn't have thought of a better sight to see in front of him at that exact moment. His plates were hot and his face glowed red, again. He wished he could mimic the gesture back, but knowing what he knew about Kass, she didn't need a conventional kiss, she just needed reassurance. Oh, he could give that to her, right now. He raised his hand to cup her butt and gave it a little squeeze.

"Everything?" he whispered and raised one optic brow plate.

Kass crawled to the front of his chest, where she held onto his collar plates and pressed her body up against him, he could feel her heart's pulse, it was fast, just like his spark's pulse. She felt his warmth through her clothes and she felt him tugging at her shirt. His body was begging for release already, she told him that she was his, and he wanted her, now. In a matter of seconds, he had tugged her shirt and bra over her head and made his way back to her shorts which she was in the process of kicking off her feet. Bee marveled at her again, he still couldn't believe that she was his by choice. His fantasy, his need, his everything.

Bumblebee braced a long arm against a nearby tree while Kass was still in the middle of kicking off her white panties. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her, there was no denying that one thing that was shared between them. But now that she was familiar with Bee and his affections, she had a greater confidence in her actions. Bee trembled from underneath her, "Kass, I can't wait..." he said shakily.

Bee stealthily looked around them just to make sure they weren't being watched and reached down to release his long shaft. With a click, his rod advanced to its full size. It greeted Kass from behind and she could feel it's warm energy on her butt. She wanted to experiment. Bee watched her smile snarkily at him and bend her knees to place his glowing rod in between her thighs and she slowly began to rub him up and down.

A loud and erotic moan spilled from Bee's voice processor and his arm nearly collapsed against the tree. Kass held onto his chest plates as she moved her bottom along the length of his rod, becoming wetter with each pass. The wet energon made her pussy tingle, just like last time, electrical current meeting conductor, and it was heaven. But it was entirely solid underneath her, and slick. She never felt anything as good as Bee between her thighs before. Bee let his other hand creep slowly up her outer thigh, sending small jolts of excitement through Kass the closer he got to her midsection. Kass moaned into his chest and squeezed her butt together in orgasm which resulted in a very hot and heavy Bee returning his non-braced hand to her ass and reaching inside her thighs, feeling her slickness.

Bee picked her up gently from both sides of her torso and turned around, leaning against the tree, facing the vast wilderness, only Kass and him in existence. He slid to his butt and his legs surrounded Kass as he set her down right on top of his rod, focusing the energy inside of her. It happened much faster than last time, without as much foreplay, but Kass didn't need it, she just needed him. Kass put her hands on Bee's abdomen and felt his large solid glowing shaft change size and shape inside of her. It was still amazing to Bee that he was even capable of sticking his dick in her, it was quite possibly the same size as one of her legs. But when he compressed the energy to go inside her, it was entirely euphoric. He threw his head back and Kass was on her knees on top of him. He liked this. His hands wrapped around either side of her luscious hips, possibly the best and only place she collected fat on that sexy athletic body. She started to glisten with sweat, the sun still above the horizon just enough to cast sparkles across her naked body. Bee slammed up on her once.

"Aah!" Kass yelled, being plunged into and holding onto his chest for dear life. He slammed up again, and again, holding her hips and moving her in unison with his thrusts.

"Ride me, Kass." Bee said, his voice filled with primal lust. Kass used her legs to advance and recede on his shaft, bouncing rhythmically on Bee's pelvic area. Bee took her hands in his and held them above her so that she was halfway levitated on top of him. Kass looked into his eyes and she looked hungry, more hungry for him. Bee's eyes squinted slyly and he thrust up into her again. Kass wasn't quiet, she was loud with her explosions of ecstasy and with every thrust, her voice became music to Bee's audio processors. Bee dropped her arms and pushed down on her hips again, becoming more deep than ever inside her. Kass mewled in pleasure and grabbed her breasts, almost afraid that Bee would jolt them off of her if he kept the intensity he was at.

Bee carefully and shakily got to his feet, still inside of Kass, bracing her from her backside. He reached for her ass and grabbed each cheek with a large hand, which barely fit, but it worked. His thumbs wrapped around her pelvis as the rest of his fingers held her firm. Kass flexed her abs to keep horizontal and it wasn't long until she felt Bee thrust deep again, her back arched and she fell backwards, not being able to keep any kind of muscle control. Her feet wrapped around Bee's waist as much as they could and she found some hydraulic cables in Bee's wrist to hold on to. Bee loved to see her try to find ways to use him as a stabilization object, it just made his part easier. Kass strayed from her ecstasy for a brief moment to wonder how the other robots managed to be intimate with other humans when they were clearly many times larger than Bee was. She was luckly to have him indeed, just large enough, just small enough.

Bee pulled her hips forward onto his and her torso stiffened with his abrupt movement. Tilting her more upright, he increased the rhythm of his hip thrusts as he lowered his head to hers. His eyes were a dim blue with bright golden centers that seemed as if they were burning. Kass's head leaned back in pure pleasure while she held tightly to his wrist cables. Bee's head reached for her neck, trying to get closer to her scent. Curving his back in, he reached her exposed sweaty neck and nestled his faceplates in the crevice as much as he could. She opened up and tilted her head to the side to welcome him in closer. Bee grunted and growled with primal passion into her neck and Kass responded with a submissive whimper. Her hands reached for his neck cables and latched on for better support, Bee was on edge now, and she wasn't making it any easier for him to hold his composure for much longer.

"Kaasssss..." Bee's growls became words, "feel...so...ugh!" Bee couldn't control his thrusts anymore, he was in pure animalistic mode now. He plunged deep inside Kass several times at an enormous pace, sending her flying into the air, but not leaving his shaft, and then slamming back down on his metal groin only to be thrust back into the air again. Her grip on his neck cables became impossibly tight. His energon circulation was being slightly cut off which left him high and it only added to the pleasure he felt. The pressure on her hips by his massive metal hands started to leave small discolorations underneath them, but Kass couldn't feel a thing, it was like she had trained all her life for this. Bee gave one last intense thrust and a loud roar and his rod pulled out and he spewed his energy all over Kass's legs and onto the patch of grass below them. The electricity in the matter immediately made Kass's legs tingle again adding on to the jolts of electric pleasure she felt from the inside.

Bee held her to him for a while longer while his energy rod dissipated, having ejected all the stray energon in his body in one euphoric release, ready to collect for the next time. Kass panted against him, his chest was almost too hot for her touch, but she endured it. She was sitting in Bee's arms, her butt sitting plumply in Bee's hands against his person. Her sweat dripped rapidly down her back and chest, some of it running down Bee's arms. He smelled the salty sweetness of her body and sat on the ground, leaning against the tree. His Kass, his everything, laid against his spark. Did she know how he felt? Could she feel his spark's radiation?

As if she could, but he didn't know, she rubbed her cheek on the chestplate just above his spark and whimpered a passionate breath which encouraged him.

"I can hear your pulse..." Kass whispered nearly incoherently as she slipped into a dreamy state of exhaustion. The night was warm and the crickets were starting to chirp. The sun had set completely over the horizon and the night stars began to twinkle. Bee lifted his head to the heavens and turned off his optics. Entering a state of recharge with Kass resting on top of his spark chamber would be his greatest dream, but it was more than that, it was a reality; so they stayed the night like that, deciding not to move unless absolutely necessary.


End file.
